


So, How Did You Two Meet?

by fanofbooks_49



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas Story Not Written at Christmas Time, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship - One Sided, Found Family, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated T for Language Because Jyn Erso Totally Swears, Self-Made Family, Slow Burn - I think, Welcome Home, While You Were Sleeping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofbooks_49/pseuds/fanofbooks_49
Summary: Jyn Erso has never spoken to Luke Skywalker.  She's only really ever observed him from afar, and has a bit of a crush on him.  When Jyn witnesses him getting mugged, and essentially saves his life, there's a bit of a misunderstanding at the hospital when his roommates and neighbors think she's his girlfriend.  She just wants to be sure that he's okay, and they've been so welcoming towards her.  A modern AU based off the movie, “While You Were Sleeping", featuring my OTP, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor.*EDITED AND REVISED 02-02-21*
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 69
Kudos: 80





	1. Before Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! (Do you see what I did there)?
> 
> Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic. If you read it, I hope you enjoy it. I got the idea for two reasons: 1) Reading a lot of Cassian and Jyn fanfiction these last few months and 2) I was exploring movies on Disney Plus and found, "While You Were Sleeping". (I was very surprised by this and excited). I loved this movie as a kid. And while the story is very unlikely, Jack and Lucy fall in love too quickly, and the plot is kind of borderline creepy - it's a cute movie and I love it anyway. Pretty soon, I had the image of Jyn and Cassian fitting into the roles of Lucy and Jack. I decided I’d try my hand in writing my very own fanfic with this plot idea. Like I've said, I've been reading a lot of Jyn and Cassian stories, and there just aren't enough out there.
> 
> So without further ado, I bring you my modern AU based off the film, “While You Were Sleeping” starring Jyn and Cassian. I hope this makes somebody smile, and that it’s enjoyed.

Jyn adjusted her groggy eyes as she awoke to the blaring noises of her phone alarm. She groaned. It was 6am on a Saturday, and had to get up and ready for work. Where she had to deal with _people_. Greedy, idiotic, bitchy people. If she was lucky, she’d get to deal with only nice people today. But Jyn was never that lucky. At least it was two days before Christmas. Maybe, she’d have generous tippers in her section. Then again, she was never that lucky. 

As Jyn rushed around her small and disorganized apartment, looking for her shoes, she grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard, as a quick breakfast. Biting into the bar, she groaned in irritation. She did not have time to be searching for those blasted shoes! What the hell did she do with them? Looking around her living room, she swore. Chewing down the last bite of her granola bar, she checked the bathroom. Not there. _Fuck!_ As a last ditch effort, because she really needed to leave, she put on a black pair of sneakers. Hopefully, Krennic wouldn’t notice the white and blue logo on the side of each shoe. 

She slipped on her coat and wrapped her favorite blue scarf around her neck. Jyn grabbed her purse off the kitchen table and made sure her phone and wallet were in her purse. Keys in hand, she bolted out the door. It was a relatively short walk to Lah’mu Diner and Bakery. But that did not mean that Jyn was not freezing during said short walk. Jyn walked briskly, burrowing her face into her scarf. She wished she had kept her gloves in her coat pockets and berated herself for taking them out of the pockets. 

When she reached the corner of Tatooine Street and Coruscant Avenue, Jyn crossed the street, and picked up her pace. The cold was not the only reason to get to Lah’mu, after all. Jyn’s boss, Krennic, was not a lenient man. And lateness was his greatest pet peeve. If you gave Orson Krennic a reason not to like you, you’d better watch out. And he did not like Jyn. But she was a good employee. She was always on time, and always provided the ever needed fake smile to shitty customers. But still, Krennic did not like Jyn Erso. Probably because she always called him out on his bullshit. He really was just an ass. But she really didn’t want to give him a reason to yell at her. Especially if he caught her not wearing her non-slip shoes. 

Though Jyn could use the money, she hoped that the morning would not be chaotic. It always was this time of year. People always came into Lah’mu Diner and Bakery looking for sweets and coffee for their Christmas parties. If Jyn had family to celebrate the holiday with, she supposes that she, too, would buy cinnamon rolls, bagels, and cookies from the bakery. They were really good, after all. But she figured that Bor-Gullet, her landlord’s fat cat, who pestered Jyn and the other tenants, did not need to eat a cinnamon roll. 

She arrived at the Café at 6:29 on the dot. 'Thank god', Jyn thought. It looked like Krennic was already in a bad mood. She grabbed her punch card, and clocked in. She didn’t greet Krennic, and he didn’t either. Walking into the server aisle, she nodded to Melshi, the cook, and he nodded in return. Staring at the clock, Jyn sighed, but started to prepare for the day. She started by prepping the salad bar with its various dressings and ladles. By the time the diner opened at seven, Jyn had the coffee brewing, and was cutting lemons. Her first customer arrived ten after seven, and thus started her shift. By the time her co-worker Shara arrived, Jyn had done surprisingly well in regards to her tips. Perhaps, she’d be able to buy herself a nice Christmas present this year. After she paid her rent, of course…

She was wiping down a table when she heard Merrick’s voice, “Hey Luke! Happy Holiday’s! You dining in today?” Jyn tried not to look up from the table to look at the newly arrived customer. The urge was strong. 

_Luke Skywalker_.

Jyn tried to convince herself that she did not just inwardly sigh at the sight of him. "Damnit", Jyn cursed under her breath. She had looked. What was she, a lovestruck teenager? But the sigh and flutter of her heart was real. Jyn admitted only to herself, that she had a _tiny_ crush on him. Although, Shara always gave her a knowing look when she _may_ have caught Jyn staring at him on occasion. He came in every Tuesday, Thursday and sometimes Saturday. He always sat in a booth by a window. And he was always by himself. 

She appreciated this greatly. Not because she thought it might mean he was single and certainly not because she wished him to be alone. God, she hoped he wasn’t _actually_ alone. Jyn knew what being alone felt like. But because if he was sitting alone it meant he was comfortable in his own skin; that he could face eating a meal by himself and not feel self conscious about it. Not everyone could do that. 

Luke Skywalker was also polite. Almost too polite, if Jyn was being honest. But he always said please and thank-you when ordering, and again, Jyn appreciated this. Afterall, not all customers were courteous enough to use basic manners. She also noticed that he took to talking with, and sometimes eating with, Old Ben Kenobi, a regular customer of the Diner. Most of the employees thought Old Ben was crazy. Jyn thought that he was just a sweet old man, who reminisced about his war days frequently. She figured he just needed someone to talk to, and Luke appeared to be a good and eager listener. 

Luke just _seemed_ nice. And most of the men Jyn had ever known were anything but nice. Plus, he was cute. Sue her. 

Luke Skywalker started coming into Lah’mu Diner and Bakery about two months ago. The only reason she knew his full name was because Shara had cashed him out one day, and took notice of his credit card. She told Jyn immediately after he left. Yeah... Shara definitely knew about her small crush on Luke Skywalker. ‘Goddamnit’, she thought. Aside from her brief observations, and knowing his name, Jyn didn’t actually know him. They’d never really spoken. In the two months since she first saw him, Jyn had only served him once. She had never been a great flirter, and she was at work. It seemed unprofessional to even try to attempt at flirting with him. Besides the morning she served him, he’d brought a book with him and had an intense look in his eyes while reading. It seemed awkward and rude to interrupt him. 

As Jyn finished resetting the table, she noticed that he was seated in Maia’s section today, and she groaned. If he was in Maia’s section, that meant Krennic cut her almost two hours early. What the hell? It wasn’t like there wasn’t any business in the diner. Forgetting about Luke, she stormed into the server aisle and demanded to know where Krennic was at. Phasma answered.

“He went to the bank.”

“What? During lunch? On Saturday? That’s ridiculous! Maz isn’t even here yet!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. The bank is closing early today and he put me in charge.” Jyn glared. She wanted to slap that self righteous smirk off her face. Repeatedly. As if being proud to be Krennic’s favorite was considered a good thing. 

“Whatever, Phasma. You go ahead and tell yourself that. But we both know that the only reason he left before Maz got here, is because he doesn’t trust her to handle the deposits. Which is ridiculous. She’s not stupid or careless. And isn't it Saturday? The deposit was supposed to be made yesterday, right? Hmmm… and who opened yesterday? Was it Maz? Hmmm, wait. No. It wasn’t Maz, it was Krennic. That’s right, I remember now. I wonder why he didn’t go yesterday? Very peculiar…” Phasma glared at Jyn, and if looks could kill. But Phasma didn’t argue. She knew Jyn was right about the deposit. 

Not able to make a proper retort, Phasma stalked off. Jyn smirked, knowing that Phasma thought highly of Krennic and hated to hear his work ethic be criticized. She looked to the clock again. She had better start her side work. But first, she thought she deserved a chocolate chip muffin. She walked towards the bakery.

“Hey, Jyn. What’s Up?” 

“Oh, nothing much. You know, same old same old. Another day, another dollar. Ya, know.” 

Merrick eyed her suspiciously. “What do you want?” 

“What? Well, I never! Can’t I just come on over and say hello to the best baker at Lah’mu?”

Merrick rolled his eyes in exasperation, “You could, but you never do. So again, what do you want?”

Jyn sighed. “Okay, fine. Got any spare muffins? Maybe, chocolate chip?”

“You know I don’t.”

“Oh come on! Krennic’s at the bank. He’ll never be any the wiser.”

“He cut you early again, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

Merrick took pity on Jyn. “I don’t have chocolate-chip, but I do have blueberry.”

“Oh Merrick, you are the best. Did I ever tell you that you’re my favorite?”

Merrick grinned ruefully, “Never, Jyn. Not once.” 

Merrick handed her the blueberry muffin, “Well, I definitely should have”. 

“Yeah, ok. Just make sure Phasma doesn’t catch you. She'll definitely tell Krennic."

“Please, I’m the definition of discreet!”

Jyn ate the blueberry muffin happily. Merrick really was a good baker. When she finished eating, she checked on her last table. The young couple was finishing up their meal. That was good. ‘Maybe I can convince them to share some dessert’, she thought. She started cleaning her side work, but did so slowly. If Krennic wanted to be an ass, she’d at least make sure that he didn’t save hours on labor. And he would be pissed. ‘But hey’, Jyn thought, ‘I’m only trying to do a good and thorough job. Wouldn’t want your employees slacking off, now would you, Mr. Krennic?’ Jyn smirked to herself. 

When she was done stocking the salad bar, she went back to her last table and tempted them with dessert. They readily agreed on splitting a slice of apple pie. As Jyn walked away from them, a young girl ran down the aisle, nearly knocking Jyn over. The young girl, probably five or six, was running towards her mother. The girl's mother lightly scolded her daughter for running in the restaurant, but smiled affectionately at the girl nonetheless. The girl had a toothy grin. 

Up at the register, Jyn noticed a man paying his check. The mother and daughter stood at the door, clearly waiting for him. When he was done, he turned towards his family, and kissed his wife on the lips. The girl visibly giggled. She must have said something, because the father threw his head back in laughter and ruffled the girls hair. He gave her a kiss on her head, and she ran out the door. Both parents looked exasperated but smiled softly as they walked out of the restaurant. Jyn noticed they were holding hands. 

She hadn’t realized she stood staring until Krennic, who had apparently gotten back from the bank, snapped at her to get back to work. She didn’t even retort. She just walked into the server aisle to fetch a slice of apple pie with two forks. After delivering it to her table, Jyn tried to shake the longingness she felt when she watched the little family. To the family, nothing was out of the ordinary. There was nothing truly special about it, but to Jyn, it made her feel whimsical to a time long forgotten. But it wasn’t forgotten. Jyn remembered, with vivid detail, going out to eat with her parents, helping her mother in the garden and her father teaching her math theories (though she didn’t understand any of it as a small child, but loved to listen anyway). 

Jyn remembered.

And she wished she didn’t. Remembering that her family was happy once upon a time, made the heartache that followed that much more hurtful. Determined not to think about it, she prepared to give her table their bill so that she could go home and binge watch _Parks and Recreation_ on Netflix. 


	2. How It Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Luke being mugged, Jyn meets two of his roommates and their neighbors. Aka: Luke’s family. And there's a bit of a misunderstanding concerning the relationship between Jyn and Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! And Happy Star Wars Day!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank-you to all those who have read the first chapter, and have decided to continue reading this fanfic. As cliché as it may sound, I really never thought anybody would be interested in reading this, so thank-you to everybody who left kudos, bookmarks and, of course, if you've decided to follow this story! I really appreciate it. And of course, I hope you enjoy reading!

Not long after Jyn gave her table their bill, they left. And she was relieved. She was just so tired of _everything_ all of a sudden. After cleaning the table and saying goodbye to Shara, she walked towards the main register at the front of the diner, towards Wedge. 

“Hey Jyn! Haven’t seen much of you today! How’s it going? Are you ready for the holidays? It’s hard to believe Christmas is literally two days away! It came by so fast!” Jyn eyed him with caution. He was _way_ too chipper. Friendly sure, but just too damn happy for her current mood. 

“I’m fine Wedge. Just ready to collect my tips and go home."

“Oh, ok. Yeah, no worries. Uh, just give me a sec”. 

“Thanks.”

She watched as Wedge counted out what he owed her, and felt a new set of eyes looking in her direction. Another customer. ‘Thank god I’m done for the day.’ However, when she looked up, she desperately tried not to jump. 

Luke Skywalker was standing at the register and watching her and Wedge. Crap. She’d forgotten he was still here. Wedge also noticed the new presence, but smiled. “Hey Luke! Happy Holidays! Did you enjoy your meal?”

Luke smiled, “Thanks man. You too. And yeah, I did. The cinnamon scones are awesome! Probably, my favorite thing here." 

“Oh yeah, those are good. You oughta try the cinnamon swirl croissants. Those are addictive, but sooo worth it!” 

“Those sound good. Next time I’m in, I’ll have to try one."

Wedge nodded, “Yeah, definitely. Hey, give me a sec Luke, then I’ll cash you out."

“Yeah no worries. Take your time," Luke grinned. Wedge finished counting out Jyn’s tips, and handed the money to her. 

“Here ya are, Jyn!”

“Uh, thanks,” she mumbled. Wedge smiled at her and proceeded to help Luke. They talked about their holiday plans, but Jyn wasn’t really paying attention. She was torn. On one hand, she wouldn’t mind walking out of the diner with Luke. He might even open the door for her too. And maybe she’d even get to speak with him on a normal level. On the other hand however, she was also afraid she might embarrass herself if she attempted to have an actual conversation with him. She absentmindedly counted her money, trying to figure out what to do. ‘God, maybe I really am a lovestruck teenager.’ Jyn could feel a headache coming.

“Well, Happy Holidays Wedge. Hope you and your wife have safe travels to Hoth."

“Thanks man. You have a good holiday too. Oh, and hey, be sure to tell Bodhi I said hello. Haven’t seen him around in awhile.”

“Yeah, he’s been really busy studying for his pilot’s license. He’s worried about passing in the Spring, but I keep telling him to not worry so much. But I’ll be sure to tell him you said hello.”

Jyn was putting on her scarf when Luke turned towards her.

“And Happy Holidays to you too, Jyn!” And as if he didn’t do anything spectacular, Luke Skywalker walked out the door. Jyn stared and then blinked. ‘He knows my name.’ She waved goodbye to Wedge in a bit of a daze as she also made her way towards the door. ‘He actually remembers my name. Or, well really, he just knows it. Still, holy shit! I should have wished him a Merry Christmas. Or a Happy New Year. No, no, a Happy Holidays covers all the holidays. No, no, no. I should have just said, Thanks! You too! Damnit!’

As she continued to berate herself for her lack of communication skills, Jyn looked both ways in order to cross the street. When she did, she noticed Luke down on the other opposite sidewalk corner. She couldn’t help herself, she smiled. He was a walker too. 

But Jyn’s smile didn’t last. Two men, one with big bug-eyed looking eyes and the other with a huge smashed in nose, were walking towards him and suddenly stopped him. This alarmed her. And then everything happened so fast. All Jyn knew was that suddenly Luke’s arms were grabbed by the first man, while the second man kicked him in the groin, punched him in the gut and jaw. _Repeatedly and hard_. She could tell that the first man, the one holding Luke by the arms, was also simultaneously trying to find his wallet in Luke’s coat pockets. 

Jyn wasn’t even aware that her feet were running towards them. It was an instinct. She yelled, “HEY!”

The two muggers turned towards her, and paled. They had been seen. If Jyn was able to think beyond ‘Have to get to Luke,’ she would have thought the two muggers were as dumb as rocks. Did they really think it was a good idea to mug someone in broad daylight? Or really, at all? But the assailants weren’t interested in sticking around. Too scared at being seen, they pushed Luke out into the street and ran. Jyn had the impulse to chase after them and fight back. But Luke wasn’t moving. He needed her more. Rushing to his side, she spoke frantically, “Luke! Luke! Luke Skywalker! Can you hear me?!” But he didn’t answer. 

Jyn dragged him out of the street and back onto the sidewalk. With shaky hands she reached for her phone and dialed 911. She felt awkward with his head in her lap, but she was determined to stay with him. When the ambulance arrived shortly after Jyn’s call, the paramedics allowed her to ride with them to the hospital so that she could tell them about his injuries (Where he’d been hit and how hard his head had hit the ground). Sitting far away from him, so that the Paramedics could evaluate and check him over, Jyn longed to hold his hand. 

\----

When they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics rushed Luke away on the stretcher, leaving Jyn behind. Getting out of the ambulance by herself, (no easy feat) she walked towards the hospital entrance. She shivered. Like a lot of people, Jyn hated hospitals. They reminded her of her mother, who went in and out of the hospital for daily dialysis treatments, when Jyn was a girl. And of course she was reminded of her father, who had died in this very hospital just last year. Burrowing into her scarf, she went through the hospital entrance and up to the front desk. 

“Uh, excuse me. I’m looking for a man who just came in. We came in an ambulance just a few minutes ago. He was mugged and he… he.. he hit his head so hard. He wasn’t awake in the ambulance…” Jyn barely could hear the woman ask for a name. “Oh, um, his name is Luke Skywal… There he is!” Suddenly, Jyn saw through the doors, down the hall, lying on the same stretcher, was Luke - still not awake. He was surrounded by a doctor, a couple of nurses and the two paramedics from the ambulance. Jyn rushed to go through the doors, forgetting all about the woman at the front desk. Forgetting about everything except for making sure that Luke was not alone. Jyn didn’t get far. A doctor with rust colored hair, put himself in front of Jyn and the doors.

“Miss, you can’t just go back there.”

“I need to make sure he’s okay. Is he going to be okay?”

“Ma’am, I don’t even know who you are talking about. Are you his family? His wife, perhaps?”

“His wife?” 

The doctor, Jyn glanced at his nametag, Draven, was losing his patience. 

“Yes. I can only allow family to wait back there."

“Uh, no. I’m not his wife."

Doctor Draven rolled his eyes, “Are you his fiancé? Aunt? Godparent? Sister?”

She blinked, her face turning pink with embarrassment at the idea of, “ What? His fiancé? I’m jus...” 

“Ma’am, I have patients I need to attend to. If you are not considered his family, I can’t let you go back there. You’ll have to wait out here.” He walked away quickly, leaving Jyn feeling completely useless. Not knowing what else to do, and being worried about Luke, she sat down in the closest available chair. After forty-five minutes of just sitting there and watching the doors she was not able to walk through, a nurse approached Jyn. 

“Excuse me, Miss, but are you here for Luke Skywalker?”

Jyn jumped in her seat, looked at the slender woman before her, and said, “Uh, yes. Yes, I am. How is he? Is he okay?”

The nurse, Mon, smiled at Jyn. “He’s just been settled into his room. I’m afraid he isn’t awake yet, but you can go in and see him. Just follow me.” Beginning to feel a little better, she listened to the nurse and followed her. 

As they walked into room number 2187, Mon began to explain, “Like I said, he hasn’t woken yet, but he is stable, and that’s good. So, go ahead and take a seat. I have another patient I need to check on, but if you need anything, or if he wakes up, just ring this button. Otherwise, Doctor Draven, don’t worry, I’ll explain the situation to him shortly, will further explain the details of Luke’s injuries. And feel free to talk to him. He might not be awake yet, but they say even the unconscious can still hear you.” Mon was speaking so quickly, and Jyn couldn’t quite focus her attention away from Luke’s resting face. But way in the back of Jyn’s mind however, a thought emerged, ‘Situation? What situation is she talking about? It should be fairly obvious what the situation is. Doctor Draven must not be a very competent Doctor…’ Jyn continued to watch over Luke. It looked like he was only sleeping. 

Taking Mon’s advice, Jyn spoke. “Hey, uh, Luke. You’re going to be okay now. You won't be alone, I promise.”

After waiting fifteen minutes for Doctor Draven to show up, Jyn finally heard a knock on the door. But it wasn’t Draven. It was a very tall police officer with shaggy brown curls.

“Hi Miss. I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m Officer Bacca, and as I understand from one of the paramedics, you were a witness to this man’s assault?”

“Uh, yeah. Yes. That’s right. I was.” 

“Would you be able to come with me and answer a few questions?” 

“Oh, yes of course. Um…” Jyn looked between Luke and the officer. Officer Bacca noticed. 

“It’s okay. We can just go down the hall. It won’t take long.” 

She nodded, and got up from her seat beside Luke to follow the police officer. Just as he said, they went down the hall. Jyn recounted the story of what she witnessed and tried to give him the best descriptions she could remember of the muggers. Officer Bacca took her contact information in case he had any further questions for her. After giving Officer Bacca her statement, she walked back towards Luke’s room, where she heard a loud voice. And it wasn’t Luke. 

“Listen lady, I keep telling you. Luke doesn’t have a fiancé. We would have been among the first to know if he was engaged in the first place! What kind of hospital is this?”

“Baze, calm down. What my husband is trying to say, is that we are his family. We don’t know this woman you speak of, but perhaps she can tell us herself.” The man said smiling, as he looked towards Jyn, who stood wide-eyed at the door.

Four men now stood in Luke’s room. There was the man who was clearly frustrated with Nurse Mon. He was a tall and stocky man with long black hair and a scowl on his face. The man standing next to, what was it, _Baze_?, was just as tall as him, but thinner. He had short black hair and his eyes were clouded gray. Jyn saw him holding a cane, and came to the startling realization that he was blind. ‘How did he know I was at the door?’ Sitting in the chair next to Luke’s bed was now a thin faced man with his dark hair held up in a loose ponytail. He had a hand held to his mouth, clearly anxious for the coming conflict. And lastly, the lanky man standing in the corner of the room, far away from the other three men. He was at least two inches taller than Baze. He wore thick black glasses and wore a bored expression. One thing was certain, however. They were all confused about Jyn’s presence. And they were watching her with cautious curiosity.

Mon spoke up first. “Like I said sir, she’s his fiancé!” 

“His fiancé?” remarked Jyn. Now she was confused. 

“For the last time, he doesn’t have a fiancé!” bellowed Baze.

“Uh, yeah, I’m not Luke’s fiancé,” Jyn said stupidly. 

The lanky man declared, “Yes. We are all well aware of that fact”.

Nurse Mon looked confused, “But you told Doctor Draven that you were Luke’s fiancé.” 

“What? I never said that! Why would I have said that?” 

“You mean that you’re not his fiancé? But… but I thought…”

“No, no! I’m just Jyn. Jyn Erso. I’m not his fiancé, I was there...”

“Well, of course, you're not his fiancé! We’ve already established that. You are not wearing an engagement ring on your left hand. And though I’ve only known Luke for a total of six months, my observations of and conversations with Luke indicate that he is a traditional man when it comes to commandeering romantic gestures towards his partner. Furthermore, Luke would have insisted that we all meet the woman he intended to spend his life with, before proposing marriage. And we’ve only just met this woman, Jyn Erso, today. And moreover, since this hospital has a strict family only policy or emergency contact only, adhere to the fact that Baze and Chirrut had such troubles in being allowed to see Luke, Nurse Mon, most likely assumed that Jyn Erso is Luke’s fiancé, when Nurse Mon noticed that no one would allow Jyn Erso to see Luke, because girlfriends are not considered to be of any relevance." 

The man with the ponytail spoke to Jyn, “Sorry about Kay. He’s become obsessed with the Sherlock series. Tries to deduce everyone he doesn’t know.” 

“Bodhi Rook, I resent that. I do not have an obsession with the fictional character Sherlock Holmes. It is a fascination in how deductive reasoning is used and therefore understood.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes and spoke with a sense of mirth, “Fine Kay, go ahead and call it a fascination. But just how many times have you tried to figure out how Sherlock survived the fall?” Jyn was even more confused and was now feeling lightheaded. The lanky man, _Kay_ , glared at the other man, _Bodhi_ , and grumbled what sounded like, “Stupid muggle.” 

The blind man, who must then be Chirrut, spoke up, “So, your Luke’s girlfriend?”

Jyn paled. Only in her wildest fantasies did she imagine herself to be Luke Skywalker's girlfriend. This was ridiculous. Only in her wildest fantasies did she imagine herself to be Luke Skywalker’s _girlfriend._ “Girlfriend? I was there when he was assaulted. I’m just…”

“Oh, you poor thing! You were there with him?” Nurse Mon interrupted. 

“Well, I wasn’t standing beside him, I was just starting to walk home from the diner when…” 

Now Baze interrupted, “Diner?”

“Yeah. I’m a waitress at Lah’mu Diner and Bakery. That’s how I know Luke - he’s a regular customer.”

“Oh, yes! Luke loves that little diner. Just last week he brought Baze and I some blueberry scones because he knows that I love blueberries. Great source of antioxidants. And very tasty.” Jyn smiled softly. 

Baze interjected, “Yes, yes. They’re very tasty. So, if you were there, you must have seen the muggers who did this?

“Well, sort of. I mean it all happened so fast. I ran towards them and when they saw me, they ran away. Luke was lying in the street, unconscious. After dragging him out of the street, I called 911, of course, and waited there with him. I’ve just finished speaking with Officer Bacca and given him my statement. I tried to give the best descriptions of the two men who did this, but…” 

Bodhi interrupted, “Wait, wait, wait. Wait a minute. You ran _towards_ the muggers?”

“Oh, well... Um, yeah. I did.”

Chirrut smiled fondly at Jyn, “You saved our boy’s life.”

Jyn started blushing, “Well, I wouldn’t say that I saved his life. The paramedics got there pretty quickly after I called."

A booming voice demanded, “What are you doing in here? I told you it is only family that is allowed back here!” Doctor Draven was standing in the doorway, looking extremely irritated with Jyn. 

Baze bellowed, “She IS family!” 

“What? I’m n…” 

Nurse Mon interjected, “Doctor Draven, this is Ms. Erso. Out in the lobby, she tried to explain who she was, but you were very busy and didn’t give her a proper chance to explain. She’s been through a great ordeal today, as she was there when our patient, Luke Skywalker, was assaulted. She practically saved his life, even.” Draven did not look amused or impressed. He did not seem like the kind of man who liked to be called out on when he was wrong or mistaken. ‘Another Krennic,' Jyn thought bitterly. 

Doctor Draven closed his eyes as if he was collecting himself. “My apologies Ms. Erso.” ‘Ok, maybe not another Krennic. He never apologizes.’ 

“Uh, it’s fine.” Jyn replied, feeling very awkward. Doctor Draven gave a curt nod and proceeded to tell them about Luke’s condition. According to Draven, Luke had a severe head concussion. But Draven stressed that upon examination of Luke’s head, there was no physical damage, and he was in stable condition. This was at least good. Unfortunately, this also meant that all Draven could do for Luke was monitor him and wait for Luke to wake up. 

Jyn looked around the room. Baze and Chirrut were holding hands, Bodhi now was covering his mouth with both hands and Kay no longer looked bored. His eyes scrunched close together behind his thick glasses, looking very solemn. 

Once Doctor Draven left the room, Chirrut spoke up. “I think we all are in need of some food. Let us go and see what we can rummage in the cafeteria.” The four silently agreed. Jyn figured that now was a good time to leave them all alone. Luke was going to be well taken care of by not only the hospital staff, but by what was clearly his own self made family. He was no longer alone or needed her. Walking out the door, Jyn turned in the opposite direction of the four men. 

“Jyn?” 

She turned. Bodhi stood looking at her expectantly. Behind him, the other three men were standing around talking; as if they were waiting. 

“Where are you going? The cafeteria is this way,” exclaimed Bodhi. 

“Oh, uh... well, I’m just going to go now. You’re all here, so Luke’s in good hands.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! You might not be Luke’s fiancé, but you’re his girlfriend. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, and I’m not sure why Luke never told us about you, but we’d all like to get to know you!” 

Jyn’s mind couldn’t get passed girlfriend. 'Why do they think I'm his girlfriend?' “Oh, oh. I’m not, well you see… This is kind of awkward, but I’m not…” 

“Please Jyn? We are all so grateful that you were there. You might not feel like a hero, but to us, you are. You’re practically our family now.” _Family_. Baze had called her family too. 

“I’m a stranger, I really shouldn’t…”

“Well, you won’t be a stranger anymore if you come and get a bite to eat with us. So come on already, I’m starving!” 

Bodhi grinned at her, and turned around, apparently done with the conversation and confident that Jyn would follow. Jyn watched the back of his head as he walked away. Her stomach growled - her blueberry muffin long gone. She would probably regret this later, but what harm could it do to eat crappy cafeteria food with them? She’d just explain later how she wasn’t Luke’s girlfriend. That this whole thing was just a big misunderstanding. How she hardly knew Luke, but liked him regardless. That she was just a poorly paid waitress who was barely making her rent. How she didn’t have anyone to celebrate the holidays with except that stupid, pestering fat cat that might not even scratch at her door begging for scraps on Christmas morning. She’d just explain later. 

Jyn Erso followed Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze and Kay to the hospital cafeteria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, please feel free to leave your feedback/criticism. It is greatly appreciated.


	3. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn tells a lie and is invited to a Christmas party. She's totally not going to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..........
> 
> I really contemplated writing the Christmas Party scene in this chapter, but it just didn't fit right. But I promise chapter 4 will feature the Christmas party and Jyn will finally meet Cassian! I promise. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

As Jyn walked around the cafeteria trying to find the deli sandwiches, she noticed Kay and Bodhi talking quietly, but frantically, with one another, as if they were arguing. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that their discussion, or rather their argument, was about her. After all, she hadn’t missed the way in which Kay eyed her with skepticism when they had entered the cafeteria. Despite what Bodhi said about how they _all_ wanted to get to know Jyn, she was convinced that Kay wasn’t interested. Whether it was because he didn’t trust her or if it was because he clearly was not a people person, Jyn wasn’t sure. ‘Maybe it’s both,’ she mused, grabbing a package of Twinkies. 

After paying for her mediocre meal, (Bodhi insisted on buying her food but Jyn politely refused) she reluctantly sat down between Bodhi and Kay while facing Baze and Chirrut. She hoped that after she told them that she wasn’t Luke’s girlfriend, they wouldn’t be too angry. Or report her.

“So Jyn, you met Luke at Lah’mu?” Chirrut inquired.

“Uh, yeah. He usually comes in when I’m working.” 

“Oh, that’s so sweet! Baze and I met at Lah’mu years and years ago too.”

“Oh, uh.. really? That’s nice. Did either of you, um… work there too?”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. We were just a couple of customers who struck up a conversation at the register one day. Baze became very insistent on holding the door open for me, started checking that my table wasn’t dirty before I sat down and made sure the salt and pepper were placed in the right spots. Too many people move the salt to the left of the pepper, as I’m sure you already know.”

Baze grumbled, “This fool talks about me as if I were some chivalric knight in armor.”

“Oh you deny it, but the silent actions of man, roots deep into the kindest of hearts.” Baze looked exasperated, but also highly pleased, Jyn observed. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of you at the diner before. And, uh, Luke always comes alone. When do you two usually stop in?” 

Bitterly, Baze said, “We don’t go to the diner anymore.” 

“Oh… why not?”

Chirrut spoke up, “Well, when Orson Krennic became a manager, the place changed dramatically. He’s very rude to guests...” 

“Rude does not begin to describe that man.” 

Jyn agreed, and couldn’t help but voice her opinion: “Yeah, he’s a real miserable, self-serving, egotistical son of a bitch.” All eight eyes looked at her and she started to feel awkward at her outburst, but soon relaxed when Baze threw his head back and barked out a boisterous laugh. Jyn gave a small smile; feeling oddly pleased that she made Baze laugh. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself!”

Chirrut hummed. “That has never stopped you from trying. Anyway, as I was saying, a long long time ago, when Mr. Krennic first took over as the new manager, he accused us of not paying our check and then told the owner that I was a con artist and that Baze had gone around begging money from the other customers.” This didn’t surprise Jyn. Krennic was known for not only jumping to preposterous conclusions but also for lying to make himself look better.

Chirrut continued, “We were never banned, per se, but the desire to return to Lah’mu faded, and especially for Baze. He isn’t one to forgive liars. And it is clear that Orson Krennic is not an honest man. After all, the liar builds up an empire while the downtrodden must move through the city.” Jyn didn’ quite understand what Chirrut meant by that. But that wasn’t what made her uneasy all of a sudden. Chirrut’s words echoed in Jyn’s mind: _Isn’t one to forgive liars._ She gulped softly. While she reasoned that she hadn’t outright lied, she had let the implication of being Luke’s girlfriend run too long. It was as good as lying. 

And then in the far corners of Jyn’s mind, another thought emerged. ‘Why would Luke come into Lah’mu, knowing that two people, that he cared about, had been treated so poorly?’ The version of Luke in Jyn’s mind would never want to associate with an establishment that treated people so wrongly. Especially such loyal and kind people as Baze and Chirrut clearly were. 

Kay was starting to retort about Chirrut’s Confucius-like saying when Bodhi attempted to change the conversation, albeit a little awkwardly. “So, I don’t know how much Luke has told you about us,” turning his attention towards Jyn, “but now you’ve met Baze and Chirrut - our next door neighbors.”

“Ah, yes, proper introductions are in order.” Chirrut remarked. 

“Um, it’s nice to meet you. Again?” Jyn laughed awkwardly. 

Chirrut grinned, “The pleasure is mine.”

Bodhi continued, “I’m obviously Bodhi,” grimacing at his awkwardness, “and you’ve met Kay… We’re his roommates.”

“As is Cassian,” Kay interjected. 

“Yeah, and Cassian. He’s our other roommate. It’s just the four of us - hopefully Luke’s at least mentioned that to you.” 

“Uh, yep. Mhmmm,” Jyn mumbled. An outright lie. 

“Good. So, how long have you and Luke been dating? Don’t take this the wrong way, but Luke never exactly mentioned you before. But then again, we haven’t seen a lot of him in the last couple of months. But now that we’ve met you, it makes sense.” 

Jyn blurted, “Two months.” ‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ 

Surprisingly, Kay spoke, “I find that vague and unconvincing.”

Jyn paled. She had been made. “Uh...?”

“While two months is not an unbelievable amount of time to be dating, I find that that is a long time to have never met you, let alone hear about you, even if Luke has been having frequent relations with you, as Bodhi was implying.”

Bodhi cried, “Kay!” Jyn’s cheeks had never been so red. 

Glaring at Kay, “I’m sorry about Kay. Again. He also doesn’t have a filter, I’m afraid.” Jyn nodded, but wouldn’t look up from her ham and cheese sandwich.

Bodhi continued, “And that’s not what I meant. I swear. I just meant that Luke must be spending a lot of time with you, since we haven’t seen him around the apartment much. Luke’s only been our roommate for about six months, as I’m sure he’s also told you, so we don’t know him _that_ well, but we know him well enough to realize that he hasn’t quite been himself lately. He’s just been acting so preoccupied and distant. We all were beginning to worry about him. So really, it's just a relief to know that Luke’s just been busy being in his new relationship with you. That’s what I meant.” Bodhi glared at Kay, who didn’t seem very concerned. Jyn nodded, not knowing quite what to say and feeling guiltier and more awkward by the minute for not coming out with the truth sooner.

“Don’t worry about it Bodhi. I’m not offended, I understand.” Even though she really didn’t. Just who was Luke Skywalker? 

Looking visibly relieved, Bodhi smiled. “Ok, good - I’m glad.” 

Baze asked, “So Jyn, what are your plans for Christmas? We obviously aren’t aware if Luke invited you to our Christmas get together... You don’t have to work at the diner, do you?”

“No, no, the diner is closed Christmas. And uh, I don’t really have plans. I don’t really _do_ Christmas.” She hoped that that would not only explain a lack of knowledge at a possible invitation from Luke but _also_ a reason as to why she would have declined an invitation had she been given one. She assumed that if she really was Luke’s girlfriend, he would have invited her.

Bodhi looked puzzled, “You’re not celebrating with your family?”

“My, uh, family isn’t around.” She really hoped they didn’t ask for any clarification. Jyn was feeling uncomfortable and didn’t wish to think about her own family Christmas memories. She pictured the little girl happily leaving the diner with her parents. 

“Well that just won’t do,” spoke Chirrut. 

Bodhi said, “I agree. Jyn, we would love to have you over for Christmas. Luke would want you there. And this way we can continue to get to know you. It’s just a small get together, it’ll just be us, and Cassian too - hey, then you’ll get to meet him. And there’ll be plenty of food, drinks, cookies and at the end of the night, we watch a Christmas movie! You should totally come, it’ll be a lot of fun!” 

Jyn could not celebrate Christmas with them. It was too much. It was bad enough that she lied to them but to also invade their Christmas? She couldn’t fathom the idea. Kay didn’t seem interested whether she was there or not, but Chirrut, Bodhi, and Baze looked so hopeful. She would have to let them down gently. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I really shouldn’t impose.”

“Nonsense!” Bodhi declared. 

“At least consider it Jyn,” sensing Jyn’s continued reluctance, Chirrut continued, “Bodhi, give Jyn your address. You can think about it. The party starts at 4 tomorrow.” Bodhi handed Jyn a napkin with their address on it.

“Alright, I’ll uh, think about it. I guess.” Chirrut and Bodh grinned, Baze nodded approvingly and Kay blinked. 

After finishing up their sandwiches, the five got up from their seats and headed back to Luke’s room. He still wasn’t awake. Jyn took a seat in the chair next to Luke’s bed and watched each man nudge Luke’s shoulder or pat his hand as a way of saying goodbye to him and they each promised a sleeping Luke that they’d be back the next day. But Jyn remained seated. As they were leaving, Baze warned Jyn about staying too late - she had had a long day and needed to get some rest. Jyn thanked him and promised not to stay much longer. When she was finally alone (other than Luke), she groaned a sigh of frustration and rubbed her hands over her face. She looked back at Luke. She straightened her posture in her seat, and puffed out her cheeks.

“Well… I guess I should probably tell you who I am because we both know that I’m not actually your girlfriend. God! How did I let that even happen?”

She sighed. 

“My name is Jyn. Jyn Erso. I’m a waitress at Lah’mu - I served you one time, remember? No, you probably don’t. You were really nice though. Quiet. You were reading _The Republic_. Really boring if you ask me, but you seemed into it.”

She sighed deeply. 

“Anyway, your neighbors and roommates think I’m your girlfriend and I don’t know how to tell them I’m not. They’re all so nice - except Kay. He’s off putting. But they all clearly care about you. Well, I mean, of course they do. What am I saying? God, I’m such an idiot. How am I ever going to explain this to them? They’ll hate me. And I really don’t want them to hate me.” 

Jyn paused and looked at the ceiling. 

“They invited me to your Christmas get together, ya know. I won’t go, of course. That would be highly inappropriate. But I have to admit, it’s tempting. I haven’t properly celebrated Christmas since I was sixteen. Don’t ask - it’s a long story.” 

She pursed her lips. 

“But ya know, I used to love this time of year. I really did. But now… Now, It just makes me feel even more alone. I sit on my couch by myself. I… I just wish… I wish I wasn’t. Ya know what I mean? I mean don’t get me wrong, I have some friends, like Shara, but she’s busy with her own family - has her own life. They all do. But me? I don’t have that. I mean if it were me in that bed, who would come to visit me? Saw, maybe - he’s my landlord.”

Jyn bit her lip.

“But that’s fine! That’s good. I’m… I’m happy for them… really. It’s just, why can't I have that? Why do people always leave?”

Jyn closed her eyes and got up from her seat. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to dump all this on you. You obviously don’t know what I mean. Hell, what am I even saying? You aren’t even awake. Anyway. Well, I better get going.”

Jyn walked to the door, but paused. Turning around to look at Luke once more, she said, “Luke, I hope you wake up soon. Your family, well, they need you to wake up. So do it- for them.” 

Jyn walked out the room but hadn’t noticed Chirrut who had turned around so she couldn’t see him. 

  
  


\----

  
  


The next morning Jyn’s phone alarm went off at six, but it didn’t wake her. She had already been up for an hour and a half, and throughout the night had been in and out of sleep. To say it had been a restless night sleep would be to say that water is a needed resource. For the life of her, Jyn couldn't stop thinking about Luke. Or Bodhi. Or Baze and Chirrut. Or even Kay. All throughout the night Jyn kept imagining their disappointed faces when they found out she had deceived them. Scenario after scenario played in her mind as she tried to think of a way to make herself disappear. She immediately knew that she couldn’t go to the Christmas party and she was grateful that they didn’t know where she lived. 

But her nocturnal brain kept imagining that they’d somehow find her address and come to her apartment. They’d demand to know why they haven’t seen her at the hospital visiting Luke. _Some girlfriend_ they’d undoubtedly think. And then she’d finally have to tell them the truth: that she wasn’t. What really worried her was that they knew where she worked. She envisioned herself quitting. But right now she couldn’t afford to just up and quit her job without another job in its place. And it’d be difficult to find a job so quickly after the holidays. She pictured moving far away and never looking back. She reasoned that she had no real ties to this town anymore. Hell, she had thought about leaving numerous times before but had never summoned up the nerve to do it. Jyn blamed her father. 

When she eventually made it to work, on time and in her non-slip shoes (she found them in the couch cushions), nobody seemed to know anything about Luke’s mugging. At least nobody talked about it. This surprised Jyn, but then again it was Christmas Eve, and nobody had time to gossip. That morning, Jyn served many couples and families who came in before starting their last minute Christmas shopping. She had never been an overly friendly waitress but she was never rude or indifferent. But that Christmas Eve morning, Jyn was in a bad mood. And her customers and coworkers alike, noticed. But she didn’t care. It wasn’t only for a lack of sleep or the plaguing thoughts regarding Luke and his family that caused her awful mood. 

What pushed her over the top was the extended invitation for her to celebrate Christmas with Luke’s family, and knowing that she couldn’t go. Deep down, Jyn desperately wanted to go. And this made her even more guilty. She didn’t know these people, but in the short time that she had known them, she genuinely liked them. They didn’t even know her, but they had been nothing but kind to her. She felt welcomed into their mismatched group and couldn’t quite understand why that was. Jyn just had a gut feeling that she could actually trust them. But then again, maybe it was just the warmth that they had demonstrated towards her because they thought she was someone important. Once they found out she lied and wasn’t actually important to anyone, because Jyn knew it was only a matter of time, their warmth, kindness and familial likeness would disappear. 

She felt a type of neediness ache in the pit of her stomach and Jyn knew this was worse than feeling vulnerable. 

By the end of her shift, Jyn was beyond miserable but put on one last smile before leaving. She tracked down Maz in the cooler and handed her the small Christmas gift she got the old woman whom she respected greatly. She tried not looking into her eyes for very long though. Jyn always got the feeling that Maz could read your thoughts when she looked at you directly. She proceeded to say goodbye to Merrick and Melshi and wished them each a Merry Christmas. Phasma gave her a cold glare as a parting Christmas gift. Jyn happily returned that gift to her. Walking towards the front register Jyn double checked her purse to be sure Shara’s gift was still there (She’d forgotten Shara was lucky enough to have had today off). Reaching the counter she greeted Wedge. 

“Hey Jyn! Merry Christmas!”

“Thanks Wedge, you too.”

“Ready for your tips?”

“I am.” 

“Cool! Let’s see what I owe you… Alright. Do you by chance have twelve cents? It’s cool if you don’t, but then I don’t have to give you all this change.”

“Uh, yeah I should. Let me just check...”

Jyn began to rummage around in her apron. No change. She checked her pants pockets. No change. She was sure she had spare change. She checked her wallet. Not there either. Then she looked in her coat pockets. She took out her earmuffs, her phone, napkin, keys, and finally found a dime and two pennies. She handed the change to Wedge and he handed her her tips. 

“So, got any plans for Christmas?” 

But Jyn wasn’t paying attention. She had started to put everything back into her pockets when she looked at the napkin that she had found. It was the napkin Bodhi had given her with their address. 

“Uh, sorry, what?”

“I asked if you had any plans for Christmas? My wife and I are going to Hoth. Not gonna lie, I’m not looking forward to the drive. And it’ll be really cold, but her parents live out there and we didn’t celebrate with them last year.”

“Oh.” Jyn responded awkwardly.

“So do you have plans?”

“Oh, uh,” she glanced at the napkin that she had neglected to still throw away, “yeah.” Ignoring the confused voice in her head, Jyn said, “Yeah. I’m going to spend it with my boyfriend’s family this year.”

“Aw, that’s nice. I hope you have fun. This your first time meeting them?”

“Uh, no. No, I’ve met them once already. I uh, I better get going. I have to, uh, get ready. The party starts tonight.”

“Alright. Well take care Jyn, and Merry Christmas!”

“Uh, thanks. You too.” Jyn walked out the door looking down at the napkin still in her hand. 

_Jedha Homes_

_1274 Yavin Street, Apartment 4_

She knew she’d regret it, but...

"I’d better pick up a bottle of wine. Everybody loves it and it's festive, right?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? Feel free to leave a comment! I'm a little worried that I'm writing to many angsty thoughts and therefore making Jyn OOC.


	4. Salsa and Silverware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn goes to the Yavin Street, Apartment 4, for the Christmas Party. And who does she meet? Cassian!

Jyn twiddled her thumbs as she sat in the back of her Uber driver's car. She bounced her knee with anxiety but told herself that she was just cold because Cody, the Uber driver, needed to turn the heat up. ‘Doesn’t he know how freaking cold it is outside?’ But Jyn didn’t want to complain about him too much. He hadn’t made an effort to strike up a conversation with her, and she was beyond grateful. Jyn’s mind was busy with strategizing how to best appear as not creepy or stalkerish by showing up to the Christmas party. Even though Jyn knew there was no logic to this way of thinking because she had been invited after all.

Jyn thought about exactly what prompted her to change her mind about going to the Christmas party in the first place. As soon as Wedge asked her what her plans were, she felt so depressed to say, “Nothing,” that the lie flew out of her lips without even thinking. And for one single moment she let herself believe that she really was Luke’s girlfriend and that she was spending Christmas with his family. And it felt incredibly good.

So now, here she was travelling to Yavin Street, Apartment number 4. As the car came to a stop at the side curb of the apartment building, Jyn handed Cody $20 because he was working Christmas Eve and she felt bad. She grabbed the bottle of red wine and exited the vehicle. She watched Cody drive off and then turned to stare at the front door steps. Apartment number 4 was a red brick duplex connected with several other apartments that were all in section 1274. Number 4 was smack in the middle. Slowly, Jyn walked towards the stairs.

When she reached the wood door with the green plastic number 4 on it, Jyn didn’t knock. Instead, she watched the door as if she could make the door open telekinetically. Looking at the bottle of red wine in her hands, she suddenly felt embarrassed. She should have brought Blueberry scones. Didn’t Chirrut say they were his favorite? And now the realization hit her that she was at their doorstep and why did she even come? ‘This was a bad idea.’ Nobody knew she was here. She could easily walk away and follow through with her original plans to sit and watch something non-Christmassy on Netflix. She turned around to make her getaway but jumped when she did.

“Oh, Jyn! I’m glad you decided to come!” It was Chirrut.

“Hey, Chirrut. Yeah, I guess I did.” She noticed he held a few wrapped gifts and felt more intrusive.

“What’s that in your hand?”

“How did you…” But Jyn shook her head. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know just how Chirrut seemed to be able to sense what he couldn’t see. It was sort of eerie.

“Red wine. I hope that’s okay. I thought most people like it, and it’s red, which is sort of festive since red is a Christmas color…” ‘Stop talking about colors to a blind man, Jyn! Why didn’t I just bring something from the bakery?’

But Chirrut only smiled at her. “That was very thoughtful of you Jyn. I’m sure it’ll be delicious with dinner.”

“Dinner?” ‘I thought it was just snacks?’

“Oh, yes! We have a right feast on Christmas Eve. Shall we step inside?”

“Uh, yeah. Of course.” Chirrut knocked on the door.

Bodhi’s muffled voice answered, “It’s open!”

As Chirrut and Jyn walked into the apartment, Jyn heard a voice she didn’t recognize, chastise, “You really shouldn’t keep that door unlocked Bodhi.” She couldn’t see him, but Jyn heard Bodhi laugh and say, “Cassian you worry too much!”

Bodhi suddenly appeared from behind a corner and beamed when he saw Jyn.

“Jyn! I’m so glad you could make it! Merry Christmas! Hey Chirrut! Let me take those for you!” Chirrut handed Bodhi the wrapped presents and walked straight ahead to the living room where he put the gifts underneath the small Christmas tree. It was only a five foot tall tree but Jyn could smell the pine needles. _A real Christmas tree._ Straight ahead was the living room where she noticed Baze sitting on the couch, transfixed by the television. Chirrut walked towards him. Jyn didn’t see Kay anywhere, but wasn’t bothered by this in the slightest. Jyn remained by the door.

To the left of Jyn was a plain dining room table. About two feet from the table was an archway entrance to what Jyn assumed was to the kitchen. To the right of her was a flight of stairs. Jyn thought how Luke would have slept up those stairs tonight if he wasn’t currently in a hospital bed. She blushed.

Bodhi walked back towards her. “Here,” she handed him the bottle of wine, “I brought red wine. I hope you all like it.”

“Aw, thanks. You didn’t have to bring us anything though.”

“It was the least I could do.”

Taking the wine, Bodhi said, “Well, thank-you. Cassian will be thrilled. Red wine’s his favorite. Here, you can put your coat here.” He indicated to a closet in which Jyn could put her coat.

“Cassian’s still cooking dinner. But come on, I’ll introduce you to him.”

Jyn followed Bodhi to the kitchen. When they entered, Jyn’s nostrils were attacked with the most exquisite of smells: Italian herb seasoning, baked chicken, pumpkin spice, cinnamon, pumpkin squash, egg plant, and other delicious smells that Jyn couldn’t put a name to. Jyn noticed the slim, taller man standing at the sink, his back towards Jyn and Bodhi.

“Cassian, look who came!” But he didn’t turn around. He was too busy peeling away at some vegetable that Jyn couldn’t see.

Cassian said distractedly, “Yeah, great.”

He turned away from the sink holding, of all things, a peeled mango. He proceeded to place the mango on the cutting board and started chopping very quickly and precisely. He didn’t so much as glance in their direction. Bodhi didn’t seem phased in the slightest though.

“Jyn, meet Cassian Andor. Cassian, this is Jyn Erso - Luke’s girlfriend. I told you how we all met her at the hospital yesterday?”

This caught Cassian’s attention. He stopped chopping the mango immediately and turned his head to look at Jyn. Unlike most of Luke’s group, he did not smile. He didn’t even blink. With an intense look in his eyes, he watched Jyn as if he was assessing her. But what he assessed, Jyn wasn’t sure. Could it be, like Chirrut, that he sensed things he could not see? Did he already expect that Jyn was a liar? He carried a blank expression. It wasn’t like Kay’s bored expression yesterday, though. Instead, it made Jyn feel uneasy - like he was reading her thoughts. And Jyn was already feeling uneasy. His small act of being chillingly indifferent towards her and watching her like a hawk would his prey, made Jyn suddenly feel angry. Who did he think he was, making her feel unwelcome in her own skin? Defiantly, she did not look away. She looked him straight in the eyes. She would not be intimidated by him. Cassian raised a single eyebrow at her but made no other facial expression.

After what felt like hours, instead of mere seconds, he said, quite harshly, “Yeah, okay. Nice to meet you. I’m busy.” He turned away and picked up the knife and proceeded to cut up the rest of the mango before placing it into a pan.

Bodhi sighed but beckoned Jyn to follow him into the living room through another archway on the side. “Don’t mind Cassian. He gets kind of cranky this time of year and the stress for cooking for all of us is more overwhelming for him than he’s willing to admit, I think.” If Jyn hadn’t suddenly felt invaded by Cassian’s piercing stare, she would have felt more guilty for causing a possible hassle by being here. But she was still feeling stubbornly angry and didn’t give a damn about Cassian’s stress. She gladly welcomed it.

She could have easily dismissed his behavior by saying “it’s not a problem” or “it’s fine”, but instead she changed the subject. She wasn’t about to excuse him for anything.

“You have a very nice apartment,” Jyn looked back at the Christmas tree “and I really love that you guys have a real Christmas tree.”

“Right? I don’t really celebrate Christmas, but I do like the Christmas tree tradition. And Luke, Cassian, and even Kay, find fake Christmas trees tacky. The four of us all went out to pick one out a couple of weeks ago. It really was a great day. I’m surprised Luke didn't show you our tree though.” Jyn paled slightly.

“He might have forgotten. And I’ve had to pick up some crazy hours at the diner lately so I guess I forgot to ask.”

Bodhi nodded his head accepting this explanation. “Well, make yourself at home. I’m going back in the kitchen to see if I can help somehow. Though, I’ll probably just be kicked out.”

Jyn took a seat next to Baze on the couch. Chirrut was sitting in the chair adjacent to them. They were watching an earlier episode of _Happy Days_. It was the Christmas episode where Fonzie doesn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with and ends up spending it with the Cunningham's. Jyn’s cheeks reddened because of the familiarity. But when Fonzie started reading _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_ , she couldn’t help but laugh and be glad she was there.

Later, when the theme song for _I Love Lucy_ was almost over was when Kay finally made an appearance. He said hello to Baze and Chirrut. He acknowledged Jyn with a curt nod of his head and said, “Jyn Erso,” and walked into the kitchen. If he was surprised that she was there, he did not show it. Not a minute had passed when she heard Cassian growl in frustration, “Kay, I don’t care if there’s a 88.6% chance of it or not, everybody’s getting hungry, the chicken is almost done so the salsa needs to be done now!”

Out loud, Jyn muttered, “salsa?”

Baze answered, “Yeah, Cassian makes a delicious mango salsa. It goes great with the maple glazed baked chicken.”

“Oh.” She was not going to act impressed. Even though she was because Jyn was a terrible cook and not for a lack of trying. Suddenly, Kay appeared under the archway and said, “Dinner will be ready in approximately five minutes.”

Baze and Chirrut got up to presumably wash their hands before dinner. Kay walked back into the kitchen, leaving Jyn feeling awkward sitting on the couch alone. She saw Bodhi start setting up the table. She got up.

“Can I help you Bodhi?”

“Oh, it’s not necessary, Jyn. You’re our guest!”

“It’s not a problem. I really don’t mind. I’d like to help if I can.”

Bodhi considered this. “Well, if you really want to help, I need the sets of silverware. They’re in the kitchen. Cassian will show which drawer.”

“Sure thing, Bodhi.” She wasn’t thrilled to interact with Cassian again, but she would do so for Bodhi. As she walked into the kitchen, Cassian was taking the chicken out of the oven and didn’t acknowledge her presence. Jyn was unsurprised.

“Uh, Bodhi asked me to get the silverware.” Cassian turned his neck towards her and stared.

“He said you’d tell me which drawer it would be in.” He still didn’t say anything. ‘What is wrong with this guy?’’ Finally, he opened a drawer on the left hand side of the oven. His attention went back to the food. Slowly, Jyn walked to the opened drawer.

She began counting out the forks, ‘one, two, three, four…’ but in the corner of her eye she noticed that Cassian kept glancing at her.

“Should I grab spoons?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Should I grab spoons for everyone? For dinner?”

“Oh. Yeah. We might need spoons.”

She nodded her head, “Alright,” and grabbed the six spoons. She started to walk away when she heard Cassian speak up, “Jyn.”

Turning around towards him, “hmmm?”

“I’m sorry for earlier,” he put his hand out towards her, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Jyn was taken aback. Was he sorry for being harsh and rude in their initial introduction? Or was his apology for the intense look he gave her? Jyn didn’t know but she wasn’t about to ask for a clarification. That would just be awkward.

Shifting the forks, knives and spoons all into her left hand, she put her right hand out to shake his and immediately felt the warmth that his hand brought her. She also noticed that his eyes were the color of dark chestnuts. They were mesmerizingly beautiful. And instead of indifference and intensity, his gaze was now tender. Suddenly, Jyn felt very nervous. And because of this she dropped several pieces of silverware.

Immediately, she let go of his hand and bent down to pick up the three forks, two spoons and a knife.

“Damnit!” Getting back up, she caught Cassian smirking at her. She scowled at him. But this seemed to only make him smirk more. She placed the fallen silverware into the sink and walked back to the dining room table and placed the forks, spoons and knives by each plate. ‘Son-of-a-bitch!’ Head looking down, she walked back into the kitchen where Cassian was now making finishing touches to his salsa. Opening the drawer with the silverware in it, and not missing Cassian’s look that clearly screamed, “Forget something?” She glared at him, grabbed the forks, spoons and knife, forcefully shut the drawer, and hurriedly walked out of the kitchen. Jyn swore she heard laughter.

Baze and Chirrut were already sitting at the table and Bodhi said she could take a seat too. She sat across from Baze, who was sitting next to Chirrut. Shortly, Kay took a seat at the left end of the table (from Jyn’s viewpoint) and Bodhi and Cassian followed with the last dishes of food. Bodhi set the mango salsa down and sat down next to Jyn. Cassian put the chicken on the table and sat at the opposite end of the table. Jyn found she couldn’t make eye contact with him. So she settled at looking at all the food in front of her.

Besides the chicken and salsa, there were mashed potatoes, a bowl of brown rice, applesauce, and a roasted vegetable medley that consisted of eggplant, pumpkin squash, zucchini and peppers. Chirrut was right. This was a right feast!

“Cassian, this meal looks amazing!”

“Chirrut…”

“What? I can’t make a joke? Alright, alright. Fine. It smells delicious!” Baze eyed his husband with a playful exasperation. It gave Jyn the impression that Chirrut made this joke often. Still, it had made her smile.

“The salsa looks adequate, Cassian. Had you taken it off the burner when I told you to, it might appear exquisite.”

Cassian raised an eye at Kay saying, “And yet, you’ve taken two large scoops of it already.”

“That is a correct observation.”

“So...”

“So nothing. That is a correct observation.” Cassian looked down and sighed. It seemed that Kay’s off-putting behavior was not only irritating to her, Jyn mused.

Jyn was so slightly entertained by watching the bickering between Kay and Cassian that soon five plates were filled with food - Jyn’s plate not being one of them. And Bodhi noticed.

“Aren’t you going to eat Jyn? You do like chicken, right? If you don’t, don’t worry. I’m happy to share the rice with you. It’s great with the roasted vegetables.”

“Oh, right. Uh, yeah, I’ll have some chicken. Chirrut’s right though, it does smell really good.”

“Hopefully, it tastes better,” muttered Kay.

It tasted amazing! She wanted to say as such, but she was still peeved at Cassian. Why did he have such an effect on her? Conversation shifted easily enough. The five men began talking about Mrs. Next Door’s complaining, Governor Palpatine’s corrupt leadership, the new bar that was supposed to open up at the beginning of the new year, their jobs and so on. Jyn mostly just listened, but nodded enthusiastically when they complained about the Governor. She hated that guy! She wondered, and dreaded, when the conversation would shift towards Luke. And her.

“Did you get a chance to see Luke today Jyn?” Bodhi asked her. The time was now apparently.

“Uh, no, I didn’t.”

Cassian demanded, “Why not?”

Jyn didn’t appreciate the implication that she was a horrible girlfriend because she didn’t visit Luke today. She may not have been his real girlfriend, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t care.

“I worked today. And my shift wasn’t over until a quarter after 3.”

“I’m sure it was very busy at the diner today,” Chirrut said.

“Uh, yeah. It was. But that’s not really surprising. The diner’s closed tomorrow. So…”

“So, you’ll visit Luke tomorrow,” Cassian said. It was not a question.

Jyn eyed Cassian with caution. He watched her like he did when she first officially met him. Gone was the smirking and tender gaze.

“Of course, I am. What kind of girlfriend would I be, if I didn’t?”

Bodhi said, “We were planning on going as a group tomorrow. You should come with us!

And because she didn’t have any reason for why she couldn’t, she said, “That would be nice.”

Bodhi, Kay, Cassian, Baze and Chirrut weren’t all that interested in the details of how Jyn and Luke met. The simple truth of meeting Luke at the diner when she served him was a good enough story for them. This relieved Jyn. After dinner, Jyn tried to offer her help in cleaning up but Bodhi wouldn’t hear of it, insisting that as their guest, she wasn’t allowed to help clean dishes. Bodhi and Cassian cleaned up dinner, while Kay was trying to convince Baze that _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ really was a Christmas film. Chirrut smiled amusedly. Baze did not.

Chirrut walked over to the Christmas tree and suddenly asked, “Baze, did you grab the Santa hat?”

“No, I thought you did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

Kay, trying to sound nonchalant, suggested, “If you insist on the Santa hat tradition, perhaps you should go and get it Baze.”

“That’s not necessary Kay. I’ll go and get it. Jyn, would you like to come with me?” Jyn, who wasn’t really paying attention to the ongoing debate, whipped her head to Chirrut.

“Uh, sure. If you want.” Chirrut grabbed his cane and after finding their coats and putting them on, they walked out the door.

“We’ll be back! Just need to get the Santa hat!” Chirrut called to the group. Chirrut was very self sufficient. He didn’t ask for Jyn’s help down the stairs or to even open his front door. She wondered why he invited her to come with him to retrieve the hat if he didn't need any help.

“Thank-you for accompanying me. Baze loves the Christmas specials and I’d hate to have him relinquish control of the remote to go home to get it. Even though he loves playing Santa. But don’t tell him I told you that - he’d only deny it.”

Jyn laughed, “I promise I won’t.”

Curiosity crept up on Jyn, “How long have you and Baze been together?”

Chirrut happily replied, “Twenty-five years.”

“That’s a long time. It must be nice.”

“It is. Baze is more than my partner, though. My family, yes. But also, my guardian. He protects me and I, in turn, protect him. And we have the mutual understanding that we protect those four boys next door - together. They have become our family and us, theirs.”

Jyn nodded her head but then stopped when she remembered Chirrut couldn’t see her.

She wasn’t sure what to say, so she stated a fact, “You all are very fortunate to have one another.”

“We are. And you - you are fortunate too.”

Confused, Jyn asked, “What do you mean?”

“Because you are now a part of our family. We will protect you too - even if you aren’t really young Luke’s girlfriend. You are one of us now.”

Jyn’s mouth dropped open. ‘SHIT! How did he know? Why didn’t he expose her in front of everyone?’ “Um, uh… you see.. I… I… Well… um.” Jyn couldn’t find the words. What could she possibly say to defend herself? She had blatantly lied. And Chirrut knew it. Maybe he was the one who could read minds.

“Do not fear, Jyn Erso. I sense that your path is clear. I’ll say nothing so long as you promise not to throw away this family.”

“I don't understand. I'm... I'm sorry that I lied! I never meant for this to happen. I swear, please, please know that. I…”

“I know Jyn. I know.”

“You do? But, but how? What?”

“Because Jyn, I was there when you spoke to Luke in the hospital. I may not be able to physically see, but I do see how there was just a misunderstanding yesterday. You weren’t trying to deceive us. And remember, you saved Luke’s life. Baze spoke with Officer Bacca this morning. And Bodhi has been so worried about Luke - we all have. He was right when he said that Luke has been distant lately. Even I don't know what’s going on with him.”

“It doesn’t matter. I should have set the record straight right away. I just…” Jyn sighed. If Chirrut heard her talk to Luke, she didn’t want to put into words her loneliness, all over again. She was embarrassed enough as it was.

“I’ll go and tell them the truth now. Thank you, for your kindness. And I really am sorry.”

“NO! No, no. You can’t tell them the truth now!”

“What? Why not?”

“Because that will increase their worry. And they’re already plenty worried about him as is. Just be Luke’s girlfriend while he’s sleeping. And who knows? Luke might just fall in love with you and want you to be his girlfriend. He is a big romantic like that.”

“But don’t you think I'm crazy? How are you not more upset by this? I've lied to you. To your family!”

“They’re your family too. And trust me Jyn, they’ll understand. I don’t think you're here to hurt us. And I don’t think you intend to start. Right?”

"Well, no. Of course not! I never meant for this to happen. But…”

“Jyn Erso, no buts!” Jyn wasn’t convinced. But the look on Chirrut’s face is what convinced her to trust him. If he was convinced that keeping up the pretense that she was Luke’s girlfriend was the best thing for everyone’s worries, who was she to argue? Because Chirrut knew them better. Right?

“Alright, Chirrut. I won’t come clean yet. But I’m going to need your help. I don’t really know Luke that well.”

“That’s not a problem. I’ll be the pebble for the frog.”

“Uh…” ‘Did he just call me a frog?’

“Now, do you see the Santa hat? I think I may have left it on the counter.” Jyn saw it, picked it up and handed it to Chirrut.

“Excellent. Now, let’s go back. We still have dessert to eat and if you thought dinner was good! Oh ho! There's a slice of pumpkin pie with my name on it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: feedback is love!


	5. First Lovers' Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Party continues. And Cassian and Jyn have an argument...

As Jyn and Chirrut entered the apartment, she felt as if everybody suddenly knew she was a sham. Obviously, they didn’t. Jyn believed Chirrut when he said that he wouldn’t tell them the truth. But his reasons still seemed odd. Was this his way of taking pity on her? She hoped not. She didn’t need his, or anybody’s, pity. 

As Jyn and Chirrut both put away their coats, the four men were relaxing in the living room; all the dishes put away. It looked like Baze won control over the remote because they were watching _Giligan’s Island_. Chirrut took a seat in between Baze and Kay. Bodhi was sitting on the floor next to Baze’s feet while Cassian was sitting in the chair next to the couch. Jyn took a seat on the floor next to Bodhi. 

At the end of the episode, Bodhi asked, “So, when can we eat dessert?” Chirrut readily agreed with Bodhi. 

“That is an excellent idea. I was just telling Jyn that I had my name on a slice of that scrumptious pumpkin pie you made, Cassian.”

‘Of course, he made the pie too,’ Jyn inwardly rolled her eyes. 

Cassian grinned at Chirrut and said, “I’ll get it set up. Come on Kay, you can help me.”

“Why must I help you?”

“Because you’d be a good best friend?” Kay sighed but nonetheless followed Cassian into the kitchen. 

While they were waiting for Cassian and Kay to get the dessert ready, Bodhi was trying, but failing, to convince Baze to wear the Santa hat. 

“Oh, come on Baze! Pleasssse?” 

“No. Not until it is time to hand out gifts.”

“But it’s Christmas!”

“No.” Jyn couldn’t help but to smirk over at Chirrut. Though he couldn’t see her, he looked at her too and grinned. 

Cassian reappeared, “Alright guys, we have an assortment of Christmas cookies courtesy of Ms. Holdo from next door and pumpkin pie. It’s all on the counter in the kitchen, so... help yourself.”

Jyn got up and sat in the chair so that Chirrut could get up but Bodhi practically ran into the kitchen. He seemed more excited about the dessert then Chirrut. Baze got up and reached a hand out to Chirrut to help him up off the couch and they soon followed Bodhi. 

Jyn’s attention was on the television again, though. An episode of _The Andy Griffith Show_ was starting and she immediately thought of her father. But her thoughts did not automatically go to the resentment, guilt, or anger that she usually felt when she thought of him. Instead, she thought of him with fondness because this was his favorite show. She remembered, as a little girl, long before her mother died, how on every Saturday morning they’d watch the show together. She could hear her mother’s laughter coming from the kitchen and remembered her father’s proud smile as he taught her how to whistle the theme song. They were happy memories. The last time she had watched this program was last year in her father’s hospital room. And despite the fact that he was dying in that hospital room, she remembered sitting next to his bed as they watched the old reruns; smiling and laughing together. Her anger, guilt, and resentment were forgotten for an hour each day. 

Without even realizing she was doing it, she started to whistle along to the theme song. Jyn didn’t even notice Cassian standing off to the side and smiling softly at her as he watched her. 

“This must be your favorite program.”

Jyn whipped her head, eyes wide at being caught. “Uh, yeah. You could say that.”

Cassian nodded his head slowly. “Well, whenever you want, you can help yourself to dessert. But if you want to try the cookies, I wouldn’t wait too long. They’re the first thing to disappear,” he chortled, “you saw Bodhi run towards the kitchen. It definitely wasn’t because of the pie.”

Not knowing what else to say or do, Jyn nodded. Cassian started to turn away, the intent to get dessert clear, but Jyn found the need to say something else. 

“Uh, dinner was really good by the way.”

Cassian turned back towards her, clear surprise on his face. “Oh, thank-you.”

“You made all of that by yourself? The pie too?”

“Uh, yeah. I did. My abuelita taught me how to cook. And everyone likes a home cooked meal at Christmas, so...” He shrugged. 

“Well, that’s really cool. The only thing I can cook is toast,” and then mumbled, “and that’s on a good day.” But Cassian heard her and chuckled softly. Slightly embarrassed at her admission, Jyn got up.

“I think I’ll have to try one of those cookies now.” Cassian followed her. 

The cookies were phenomenal. Jyn couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a homemade Christmas cookie. And after only one bite of Cassian’s pie, she knew it was better then even Merrick’s pumpkin pie. Jyn debated whether or not she should tell Merrick the next time that she saw him. It would definitely bruise his ego, but Jyn didn’t see this as a real problem. Bodhi got up more than once to snack on the Christmas cookies and Jyn knew that he was the reason the cookies disappeared so quickly. But she didn’t mind and nobody else seemed to either. 

Eating her dessert, Jyn was talking with Bodhi about his security job at the local community college. 

“That’s actually how I met Luke. I was on my lunch break when he knocked on our office door saying he’d gotten a phone call about his lost wallet. A few days later, I saw him again in my math class and we got to talking. We became fast friends. I introduced him to Kay and Cassian and now we’re all roommates. That was about six months ago.”

“So, you’re a student at Ahch-To College too?”

“Yep! And because it gives me a break on my tuition, I work there part-time.” 

“What do you want to do with your degree?”

“Well, the goal is to become a pilot, but I’ve been taking mathematics classes at Ahch-To as refresher courses.” Jyn suddenly remembered Luke telling Wedge, _“He’s worried about passing in the Spring, but I keep telling him to not worry so much.”_

“Oh, that’s right. You're taking your pilot license test in the Spring, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right. But to be honest, I don’t know what I’m going to do, if I fail.”

“You won’t. I think Luke said it best when he told you not to worry. I just met you, but I know you’ll do amazing!” 

Bodhi blushed, “Thanks Jyn. I appreciate hearing that.”

“Well, you’re welcome. I mean it. And I know Luke means it too.” Bodhi nodded thoughtfully, if not a little distractedly. 

“So Jyn, are you also a stud…” But Bodhi was interrupted by Chirrut’s laughter and exclamation of, “Bodhi, you didn’t tell me you almost bought a Santa suit for Baze!”

With his hands crossed over his chest, Baze grumbled, “You’re lucky you didn’t.” Bodhi looked sheepish but Jyn laughed. Baze gave Jyn a half smile when he heard her laughter. 

Bodhi stuttered, “Well, I tho- thought it might be-be fun, b-but…”

Kay interjected, “Cassian talked him out of it.” 

Baze nodded approvingly at Cassian, “Good man, Captain.” Cassian shrugged with a small smile. 

Conversation resumed among them all. Kay told them all about a new computer software that he and his colleagues were working on. Jyn also relearned the name of the gym that Baze and Chirrut owned. 

“Whill’s Boxing Center and Gym. It’s off of Naboo Road and Mustafar Street. Right across the street from the Kafrene Library.”

“Ok, I think I know where that’s at.”

“Are you interested in joining the gym? Baze, be sure to give her the family discount.” Chirrut told his husband.

“Well, kind of. I’m actually more interested in the boxing center. There’s kickboxing, right?”

“Kickboxing? Oh, yeah. Most people prefer to use the ring for regular boxing matches, but if you find a partner willing, then by all means. But if you don’t have a partner, we have plenty of boxing bags.” 

Bodhi asked, “You kickbox Jyn?” 

“Sort of. Before I moved here, I was in a kickboxing club. I’ve been wanting to get back into the sport for a while now though.” 

\-----

After Baze, wearing the santa hat, handed out the last of the Christmas gifts, they all debated on which Christmas movie to watch. Baze was in favor of watching _It’s a Wonderful Life_ but the guys disagreed because they had apparently watched that movie last year. Chirrut opted for _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ but Kay said he’d already seen it five times this month. Kay still wanted to watch _Harry Potter_ but Baze grumbled that it was still not a Christmas movie and Cassian agreed. Bodhi was in favor of _Home Alone_ but also suggested that they watch whichever movie was Jyn’s favorite. 

“Oh, I don’t have a favorite Christmas movie.”

Bodhi was appalled. “How do you not have a favorite Christmas movie?” 

“I don’t know. I just don’t, I guess.” 

“Oh, come on! Everybody has a favorite Christmas movie! Right guys?”

Everybody nodded, even Kay. They all stared at her expectedly. Jyn sighed. 

“Well, I guess if I had a favorite, it would be _Miracle on 34th Street_.”

“Ooohhh, that’s a good one. I’d say, let’s watch that!”

“Oh, no. We don’t have to watch it. I insist. This is your guys’ tradition. Cassian, what movie do you want to watch? You haven’t recommended a movie yet.”

“I don’t know,” he feigned thinking about it, “ _Miracle on 34th Street_ sounds pretty good to me.” 

“What?”

Bodhi declared, “All in favor of _Miracle on 34th Street_ , raise your hand!” Kay and Jyn were the only ones who did not raise their hand. 

Bodhi smiled brightly, “It’s settled then! Now who wants popcorn?” With several murmurs of affirmation, Bodhi got up to make the popcorn. Cassian, too, got up, but to fetch the bottle of red wine that Jyn had brought. 

“Does anybody want wine?”

“Yes, please.”

“I will too, thanks.” Cassian looked at Jyn.

“Jyn, would you also like a glass?”

“Um, sure. I’ll have a glass. Uh, thank-you.” 

When the popcorn was finished popping, and the four wine glasses filled, Kay put the movie into the DVD player. As Jyn sipped her wine and munched on the popcorn, she realized that even though she was slightly embarrassed and still felt bad for crashing their Christmas party, this was the best Christmas she’d had in a long time. Sometimes, she’d get distracted from the movie and watch her companions instead. 

Baze laughed boisterously. Kay hummed throughout the movie. Though Chirrut was constantly grinning during the movie, Jyn felt bad that he had to rely on his ears to _watch_ a movie. Bodhi was clearly a talker. If he didn’t have a question, he’d make a comment. Jyn usually found this type of behavior irritating, but she couldn’t find it in her to be annoyed at him. Jyn even noted that Cassian had a twinkle in his eye while he watched the film. 

Watching these men watch a Christmas movie, Jyn couldn’t help but think that she belonged with this group of people. As odd as it sounded, Jyn felt that this is what it must feel like - to be home. 

\----

“Hey. Hey, Jyn. Wake up... The movie’s over.” Bodhi tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. 

“Little sister is out like a light.”

Chirrut commented, “She had a long day, between work and here. And she no doubt slept poorly after everything that happened yesterday.” 

Cassian asked, “Where does she live?”

“We have no idea,” answered Kay.

“Well, let’s let her sleep. She can drive with one of us to the hospital in the morning.” Baze lifted Jyn up off the floor and laid her down on the couch. Cassian went upstairs and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and came back downstairs and proceeded to put the pillow under her head and placed the blanket over her. The three roommates walked Baze and Chirrut to the door and promised to call in the morning, and said goodnight. After locking the door and turning all the lights off, except the Christmas tree lights, Cassian, Bodhi and Kay went upstairs to get ready for bed themselves. 

“Good night Jyn. Merry Christmas,” whispered Bodhi. 

\----

At 3:30 in the morning, Cassian Andor crept down the stairs to get a glass of water. He was feeling restless and disoriented. It had been a long three days. From visiting his brother and abuelita’s graves to finding out Luke was in a coma to meeting Jyn Erso - Luke’s _girlfriend_. Like Kay, Cassian thought it was unlikely that they had never heard about Jyn Erso before two days ago. But then again, Luke was a private person, so maybe it wasn’t so strange. And maybe she and Luke weren’t exclusive and that was why Luke had never mentioned her? Cassian didn’t know. He only knew that she wasn’t what he expected. 

He had assumed that she came to their apartment to mooch off of their food. But then she had brought a bottle of red wine - his favorite brand no less! She was quiet at dinner, but he could tell she was listening and not tuning them all out. And even though she didn’t talk about herself much, he could tell that she had endured much more than having a boyfriend being in a coma. He had seen a fire in her insanely green eyes that drew him - he felt a need to know who she was. 

_“She what?” He must have heard Bodhi wrong._

_“I know! She ran towards the muggers! I couldn’t believe it when she said it. Honestly, I still can’t.”_

_“She’s either got a lot of nerve or is a complete idiot.”_

But after meeting Jyn Erso, Cassian quickly realized that she wasn’t an idiot, she just kept to herself. He hadn’t expected that of someone who had boldly run towards two muggers. He assumed that she would have been obnoxious, but again, she wasn’t. She was slightly quiet. But it was clear that Jyn Erso was fierce (she knew how to kickbox no less) and could, and more importantly, would, stand her ground. Filling his glass once more, he walked out of the kitchen quietly and made his way towards the stairs. At the third stair, he heard snoring. He looked over to Jyn’s sleeping form and chuckled to himself. And she was really cute too. Cassian caught a yawn and continued up the stairs, ignoring his last sleepy thought. 

\----

Jyn woke up the next morning and knew immediately that she wasn’t home because her back wasn’t sore. Her mattress was really lumpy and offered the worst support possible. Jyn sat up and saw a beautifully decorated Christmas tree and smelled the alluring aroma of fresh brewed coffee. She got up quickly and folded the blanket and looked tentatively around. 

Sitting at the dinner table was Cassian, sipping his coffee and reading something on his phone. 

“Uh, good morning.” Cassian didn’t look up from his phone but said, “Good morning.” Jyn looked around and was about to walk away in search of her shoes when he looked up in her direction. 

“Sleep well?”

“Uh, yeah, thanks. I’m sorry, though. I didn’t mean to fall asleep during the movie.”

“It’s no problem. Chirrut mentioned you’ve had a chaotic couple of days and I imagine he’s right. He usually is.” He smiled fondly. 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Cassian nodded his head and shut off his phone. 

“Well, help yourself to some coffee. Bodhi’s not up yet - he likes to sleep in. I think Kay is, but he hasn’t come down yet. Oh, and hey, Merry Christmas!” Jyn remained standing and blinked at him. 

“Yeah, Merry Christmas.” Cassian nodded his head again, the silence as awkward as when you meet someone and have no idea what to say to the other person. 

Not being able to stand the silence, Cassian said, “Here, let me show you where we keep the mugs.”

“Oh, no, that’s fine. I don’t drink coffee.”

“No?” Jyn shook her head. “No, you probably drink tea. I think we have some, if you want.”

“No thanks - I’m fine. But thank-you…” Jyn looked down at her socked feet. 

“Alright. Well, suit yourself.” Jyn took a seat at the table as Cassian got up to get another cup of coffee. 

When he returned, Jyn asked, “So what time were you all planning on visiting Luke?”

“Eh, when everybody gets up,” Cassian looked at the time on his phone, “probably in an hour, hour and a half.” Jyn nodded. 

“Sounds good.” Cassian sipped more of his coffee and Jyn was beginning to wish that she hadn’t turned down the tea. Having something to drink would have given her something to do other than to look at Cassian.

A few strands of his brown hair swooped over his forehead. His beard was short and scruffy-looking but Jyn had never realized how attractive a beard could actually be. It looked good on him. She had the sudden urge to feel his beard tickle her skin. Having unlocked his phone, he was reading some article on his phone again and suddenly bit his lower lip and jutted out his upper lip as if in deep thought. It was a very distracting movement. But what Jyn found most attractive about Cassian Andor were his eyes. Jyn had always preferred brown eyes and Cassian’s had the darkest shade of brown she thought she’d ever seen. If she was ever given the opportunity to gaze into those deep brown eyes of his, she would easily get lost in them… Jyn shook her head, ‘Wait... wait what the hell am I thinking?’ 

Finally, Bodhi came downstairs, yawning with bleary eyes. 

“Good morning guys,” he yawned again, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jyn and Cassian said simultaneously.

“Is Kay up yet?” Cassian asked. 

“I don’t know - haven’t seen him. But probably.” 

Bodhi started rummaging through the cupboards and then finally found what he'd been looking for - a box of cereal. He poured himself a bowl. He offered Jyn some, but Jyn said she was fine. Eventually Kay came downstairs and had a bowl of cereal as well. When he was done eating, Cassian called Baze and Chirrut to coordinate a time to leave for the hospital.

Putting his phone to his chest, Cassian asked, “Hey Bodhi, are you going to drive or do you want Baze to?”

“You aren’t driving?”

“Yeah, but I have to go to the office afterward.”

“Seriously? Cassian, it’s Christmas.”

“Yeah, I know. But I forgot a file on Friday, and I have to look at it before my meeting on Tuesday. I’ll only be there for a few minutes.” Jyn saw the look of disappointment on Bodhi’s face and instantly felt bad for him, but also angry. 

But Bodhi only sighed resignedly, “Alright. Tell Baze, Kay and I’ll take a ride.” ‘How can Cassian stand to see Bodhi’s dejected face?’ 

When Cassian got off the phone, he said, “Alright, Baze said he and Chirrut should be ready to leave in about twenty minutes.” 

“Okay.”

\----

When the six made it to the hospital, Doctor Draven informed them of Luke’s progress - even though there was none. Nurse Mon smiled brightly when she saw them. She pulled Jyn aside and told her that she thought Luke had a little more color in his face today. Jyn smiled at her in gratitude, but Jyn wasn’t really sure how she was supposed to act. She imagined that as Luke’s girlfriend, she would hold his hand, something she had often thought about, but it felt wrong to hold his hand when he was unconscious and didn’t even know who she was. She settled for sitting in the chair next to his bed and awkwardly patted his hand a couple of times. 

There wasn’t much that could be done except sit in the hospital room and wait. Bodhi talked to a sleeping Luke about the wonderful Christmas party he had missed. Baze and Chirrut set a couple of presents on the “dresser” underneath the television. Kay explained how he had calculated Luke’s 98.9% chance of waking up in a couple of days. Silently, Jyn believed that Kay made these calculations up because he was worried about his friend and was desperate for positive news. Meanwhile, Cassian stood in the corner of the room. Distant, with a perpetual frown on his face. He didn’t say anything, but Jyn instantly knew it wasn’t for a lack of caring about Luke. His beautiful brown eyes creased with sadness but also held a twinge of fear. He looked like a man who was ready to run out of the room. He looked like a man who hated hospitals. 

They spent a few hours in Luke’s room. When they left, nobody felt great about leaving Luke alone. But there wasn’t much more they could do, and so they eventually walked out, leaving the nurses and doctors to continue their care of Luke. It was decided that Cassian would drive Jyn home, since he wasn’t going home right away himself, and as it turned out, her apartment was along the way to his office. Jyn didn’t think that she could bear the awkward silence again, and after sitting side by side without speaking for a few minutes, it turned out that Cassian couldn’t either. 

“So, how long have you lived here?”

“What?”

“Well last night you mentioned that you moved here and I’m assuming the move was recent. Right?”

“Oh. Yeah, I moved here just last year.”

“That’s cool.”

“Not really.”

“Oh, then I’m sorry?” Cassian made a face that clearly screamed, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say now.”

Jyn shrugged her shoulders, “Eh, it’s nothing to be sorry about. This is a nice enough town, but I’m not overly attached to it.” She had a feeling he wasn’t going to pry for further clarification. 

“But you have Luke, that helps, I’m sure. With you know, being attached to this town.”

Jyn blushed, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Cassian nodded his head.

Cassian continued to attempt small talk, “So, do you also go to Ahch-To College?”

“Uh, no. Can’t afford it right now.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

She admitted, “But I hope to go back to school one day.” 

He glanced over at her, “What would you want to study?”

Without missing a beat, Jyn answered, “Physics.”

“Really?” Cassian looked astonished. 

“Yeah, why does that surprise you?”

“I don’t know. People typically don’t say physics, I guess. I know I wouldn’t.” Jyn looked over at him and noted his glance held a sign of admiration. Jyn quickly looked out the window, feeling slightly embarrassed again. It was quiet between them again, but no longer felt awkward. She glanced over at him, his eyes on the road. A thought that had been nagging her since before they left for the hospital resurfaced. She really couldn’t help herself when she asked: 

“So, why does your boss hate you?”

Cassian smiled confusedly at her, “Why do you think my boss hates me?”

“Because you’re going to work on Christmas?”

“First of all, I’m not going to work.” Jyn looked at him doubtfully. 

“But you are.”

Cassian laughed, “Well, yes, literally, I am driving to the office. But I really do only have to pick up a file. I’m not going to stay there and work though.” Jyn noticed that when Cassian had a smile on his face, he had prominent dimples that she found insanely cute. ‘Stop it,’ she scolded her brain.

“Yeah, but when did you say your meeting was?”

His smile fell from his face, “Uh, Tuesday...”

“And isn’t tomorrow Tuesday?” She didn’t let him answer. “Why as a matter of fact, I do believe it is! Ergo your boss expects you to work on what I’m assuming is your two day holiday break.” 

Cassian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but Mr. Organa didn’t ask me to do anything.”

“Obviously, he didn’t have to.” Cassian glared at her. 

Indignantly, he said, “Yeah, well, I happen to like my job.”

Jyn snorted, “Yeah, that’s not surprising.”

Cassian demanded, “And what’s that supposed to mean?” His eyes became dangerous daggers. 

"Exactly as it sounds. You're going to work on a family orientated holiday!"

"I'm picking up a file and going back home. It's not like I'm staying there for hours on end!"

"Yeah, but I'm assuming you'll be working for hours on end at home, instead of spending hours on end with your family! Tell me I'm wrong, I dare you."

And there it was: what really bothered Jyn. When you had people like Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze and even Kay at home, why wouldn't you choose to spend the holiday with them? Why would you ever pick your job over being with your family?

“You have no idea what you're talking about or what my job entails. Let alone, me. I need to prepare for my meeting on Tuesday. You know, you have some nerve to sit there and lecture me about me going to my office to pick up ONE file, because I forgot it on Friday, all so that I can do my job well!" Well, when he put it like that… NO. Jyn could still see Bodhi’s dejected face. 

Sternly Jyn said, “I’m just calling it like I see it.” 

“You’re unbelievable. How Luke puts up with you, I’ll never know.” Jyn grit her teeth. How dare he mock the imaginary relationship between her and Luke! Indirectly inferring that Luke wouldn't actually like her! (Which if she was being honest with herself, is what she already feared). 

“Yeah, well, you aren’t meant too!” In her mind she could hear herself groan at her idiotic retort. 

Under his breath, Cassian muttered, "At least I'm not stuck having to sell my boyfriend a stupid cup of coffee." But Jyn Erso had heard him and was livid. If he wasn’t currently driving, she’d take off her seat belt and bolt out of his car. She didn’t say anything but she didn’t have to. Cassian saw her gritted teeth and clenched fists in her lap. Her silence was enough. Gone was the awkward silence and replaced with an uncomfortable silence. 

A minute later Cassian turned on Coruscant Avenue and Jyn said, “You can drop me off here.” Cassian pulled up to the curb and parked the car.

He turned to her, an apology on his tongue, “Jyn, I didn’t…” 

But she had already slammed his car door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or Kudos. Or if you didn't like this chapter, don't leave kudos but please still feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Side note, if you ever do leave a comment, and I don't respond, please don't take it to mean I don't care. I just didn't check my email....
> 
> Until next time!


	6. A Day of Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fight, Cassian tries to make amends to Jyn.

Jyn laid on her couch absentmindedly watching some Christmas movie playing on her T.V. She was so angry that she felt like crying. But she wasn’t going to allow Cassian, somebody she barely knew, make her cry. How dare he imply that she wasn't good enough because she was a waitress! 

She chose to ignore the look of regret she saw in his eyes as she slammed his car door. If he really regretted his words, he would have followed her and begged for her forgiveness. And yet, she was glad he didn’t do that. She didn't need her neighbors asking questions. 

Jyn’s greatest of aspirations was to become an astrophysicist. Before she moved to this town, she had almost completed her Bachelor's Degree, but then her father had gotten sick and he needed her. Cassian didn’t know that. Nobody did. She’d told Cassian that she wished to go back to school, which was true. Jyn was slowly saving her money so that one day she could reapply for college and finally complete her Degree. Again, he didn’t know that. He didn’t know a single thing about her except for the fact that she was Luke’s girlfriend and even that was a lie. For him to judge her station in life made her feel worthless. 

But Jyn also ignored the nagging voice in her head that told her she had projected her own feelings of abandonment onto Cassian. After her mother died, Jyn's father chose to to focus on his work, leaving Jyn all alone. But if there was one thing that Jyn Erso was, it was stubborn. And currently she was also angry and that was a bad combination. But that night, Jyn dreamt of dark chestnut colored eyes, soft smiles and warm hands. 

The next morning she called Bodhi, who had given her his number during the gift exchange and thanked him for inviting her to celebrate the holiday with them. She didn’t mention her argument with Cassian and he didn’t say anything about it, so she assumed Cassian didn’t either. Bodhi asked if she wanted to go to the hospital with him later that morning, but she declined because she had to be at work at nine. Bodhi told her he understood. After her shift, however, Jyn went to visit Luke by herself. 

A couple of days after Christmas, as Jyn was getting dressed for work, she got a text from Bodhi: 

**Bodhi:**

Hey Jyn, was wondering if you had to work today? 

**Jyn:**

Yep. Getting ready now. Why? Did you want to meet at the hospital after? 

The text went unanswered. She assumed Bodhi didn’t want to bother her if she was getting ready for work and proceeded to put on a pair of socks. Jyn made a mental note to keep an eye on her phone, though. When she arrived at the diner, Krennic was yelling at Melshi in the kitchen. She saw Shara walking away from a booth and greeted her friend. 

“What’s got Krennic’s knickers in a twist?”

Shara rolled her eyes, “What do you think? He went in the kitchen to “help” Melshi and then blamed him for overcooking my tables’ over-easy eggs even though Krennic was the one who cooked them. And my table is pissed!”

“Damn. I’m sorry Shara.”

“Eh, it’s one table. I can handle them.” Jyn grinned at her friend. Shara could turn any negative scenario into a positive one. Jyn knew Shara would still manage to make a 20% tip off the pissed off customers - she was just that likable and good at her job.

Unfortunately, it was not a busy morning. This didn’t surprise Jyn, however. After the holidays it was always slow. People had leftovers to eat and had spent too much money on gifts to afford going out to eat. At a quarter after eleven, Jyn checked her phone for the upteenth time. She still hadn’t heard back from Bodhi and she was starting to worry. She was getting another pot of coffee for one of her customers when Tivik walked into the server aisle to gather menus.

“Jyn, you got a request at table 53.” Jyn looked at him as if he’d just announced the sky was pink. She never had anybody request to sit in her section before.

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know. Some guy.” He walked away with his menus. Jyn let out a sigh of relief. It had to be Bodhi. Maybe he just wanted to give her a surprise visit? She hoped Baze and Chirrut were with him but didn’t think they would be, given their history with Krennic. She really despised her boss even more now. With the pot of coffee on her tray she walked out of the server aisle. 

But she did not see Bodhi sitting at table 53. Or Baze. Or Chirrut. It wasn’t even Kay. It was the last person she wanted to see. Cassian sat at the booth and Jyn inwardly groaned. She gave her other table their pot of coffee and marched over to where Cassian sat. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, hello Jyn.” She glared at him. He sighed. 

“I came to talk to you.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you.” She crossed her arms defensively.

“Please Jyn? At least let me say that I’m sorry?”

“I’m working. I don’t have time for this.” Cassian looked around. 

“You don’t look very busy to me.” Jyn scowled at him.

Sarcastically, she said, “This is a great apology so far.”

Cassian smirked, “I thought you didn’t have time to talk to me.”

Jyn rolled her eyes, “I’m walking away now.” Jyn started to do just that when Cassian reached a hand out towards her.

“No! Wait!” She paused. 

“Please let me explain. I really did come here to apologize to you.” She walked back towards him. She noticed Krennic was walking about, making his damned table touches and inwardly groaned again. 

“Look, my manager, who is the biggest ass in the galaxy, is walking this way. I can’t just stand here and _talk_ to you.”

“In that case, I’ll take a soda, please.”

Jyn snorted, “Seriously?”

“Yeah. If you can’t talk now, that’s fine. I’ll just wait. And while I wait, I’ll take a soda, please.”

“My shift ends in three hours.”

“That’s fine. I have time. I’ll just wait until you become available.”

“I haven’t agreed to talk to you.”

In a confident voice Cassian responded, “No, but I have a feeling you will.” 

Jym humphed and walked back to the server aisle to get his stupid drink. She was annoyed. How did he even know she was working today? Tivik wouldn’t have given her schedule to anyone on the phone. How did…? Jyn rolled her eyes. ‘ _Of course_.’ She walked back to his table and placed his damned beverage on the table, glaring at him. 

“You texted me from Bodhi’s phone.” It was not a question. Cassian looked up at her but seemed unsurprised at her accusation. 

He shrugged, “You wouldn’t have answered otherwise.” She scoffed softly. 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t have.”

“See? My point exactly.”

“That was very sneaky of you. I’m almost impressed.”

Cassian smirked, “Only almost?”

“Don’t push it.” In mock surrender, Cassian put up both his hands. 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Do you want something to eat?”

Cassian jutted his chin in thought, “Yeah, I could eat. What do you recommend?”

She shrugged, “It’s all pretty good. Except, the biscuits and gravy - it’s salty and the gravy is too runny. 

Cassian made a face of disgust, “Thanks for the tip.” 

“Yep.” They stared at one another.

After a beat, Jyn told him, “I’m going to check on my other tables. Give you a chance to look at our menu.”

“Thank-you.” Jyn walked away but she felt Cassian’s eyes on her. Including Cassian, she only had three tables and they were all content and not in need of anything. Instead of going back to Cassian’s table, however, she went to the server aisle. She suddenly felt very thirsty. As she was grabbing a to-go cup though, she immediately regretted it. 

“Who’s the cute guy at table 53?” Of course Shara noticed him. She was happily married, but it was like she had a radar for any young man that could potentially be Jyn’s next boyfriend.

Jyn dismissed her, “Nobody.”

“Oh come on! I saw you guys talking. Ooohh! Were you flirting with him?” Shara wiggled her eyebrows at Jyn.

“What? No absolutely not! He’s an ass.” But Jyn couldn’t hide her blush from Shara. 

“So, how do you know him? Oh, don’t give me that look. You were engaging in a conversation with him. You don’t do that with customers. And if he’d been trying to hit on you, you are the expert at walking away. So spill.”

Jyn sighed. “It’s a long story.” But Shara gave her an expectant look. 

Groaning at the ceiling, she said, “He’s Luke’s roommate.”

“Luke? Luke, who…? Oh! Wait, what?” Shara was confused. And suddenly Jyn feared that Shara would unknowingly rat Jyn’s lying ass out. 

“Look, I really can’t talk about it right now, just don’t go over there and talk to him. I promise to explain it later. Please?”

Shara looked at Jyn skeptically, but she nodded her head and said, “Okay. But I want all the details later. Promise?”

“Yes.” 

“Okayyy.” Shara grinned at her and walked away. Jyn chugged a glass of water down in about ten seconds. Cracking her neck, she walked back to Cassian’s booth. 

“Make a decision yet?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll have the turkey club with fries.” Jyn wrote it down in her notepad. 

“On what kind of bread?”

“Wheat, please.”

“Okay.” She jotted that down too. Cassian watched her, but she wouldn’t look at him. If she had, she would have seen a look of disappointment cross his face. 

After putting his order in, she kept her distance from him. She didn’t really want to talk to him. And Jyn still couldn’t believe that he had showed up to her job. She should have been appalled that he came to the diner where she, a lowly waitress, was serving him. But in the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but feel it was sort of charming of him. Jyn shook her head and ignored that thought too. Eventually his order was ready, and she set the plate down in front of him. He thanked her, and she didn’t glare at him and walked away. 

Shara kept her word and didn’t go over and talk to him. But Orson Krennic greeted him, asking Cassian how his meal was. Jyn was wiping a table down behind them and Jyn overheard Cassian say that Jyn was an excellent waitress. Krennic barely contained his snort of derision. She didn’t miss Cassian’s raised eye of scrutiny at Krennic. Jyn couldn't help but be a little grateful. A few minutes later, she checked on Cassian herself. 

“How’s your sandwich?” 

“It’s good, thanks.” He took a sip of his soda. “So, was that your manager that came up to me?”

“Yep, that would be Krennic.”

“You’re right. He is an ass.” Jyn gave Cassian an amused snort, and he gave her a triumphant smile in return. After Cassian was done eating, she assumed that he would leave, but he didn’t. He ordered a hot chocolate and orange cranberry scone. As he ate, he watched Jyn work and she felt very self conscious about it. To the best of her ability, Jyn ignored him. Eventually, he finished his scone and started reading something on his phone. At around 2:30, Jyn was cut. All of her tables, except Cassian, were gone. She walked up to him. 

“I’m cut. Here’s your check. Have a nice life.” Jyn started to turn around to make her getaway, but Cassian stopped her. 

“Wait, are you leaving now?”

Eyeing him with caution, she asked, “Why?”

“Because I still want to talk to you.”

“Well, I still don’t want to talk.” 

“Wow, you're stubborn.”

“I know.” Surprisingly, he laughed. 

When she glared at him, he sobered up and said, “Alright, how about this? I talk and you happen to be in close proximity to be able to hear what I say?”

Jyn eyed him warily. “You aren’t going to leave me alone, are you?”

“It’s not likely, no.” Jyn sighed. 

“Fine. But not here. I don’t need my coworkers eavesdropping. I should be ready to leave in a half an hour.”

“Great! That’s fine. Take your time. Uh, should I just wait here or...?” Jyn nodded her head as she walked away. Jyn finished her side work and told Cassian he needed to pay his check before she could clock out. She asked Maia if she could bus Cassian’s table, to which Maia agreed to do so for five dollars. Jyn and Cassian walked towards the register where Tivik stood. As he was paying, Cassian tried to leave Jyn a tip but she refused. 

“No! Don’t you dare leave me a tip!”

“What, why not?”

“Because!”

“Because why?”

“Because!”

He stared at her and uttered, “Really? That’s your great argument?”

“I’m not going to listen to whatever it is you have to say to me if you leave me a tip. I will walk away and ignore you every single time I see you.” Now it was Cassian’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Fine.” 

Tivik stood there, mouth agape and stuttered, “Uh…” 

Jyn said harshly, “Shut up Tivik.” And he did. It was no mystery that Tivik was a nervous person and Jyn Erso scared him. Once Jyn collected her tips, she and Cassian walked out the door. 

Jyn crossed her arms and watched Cassian as he put his hands in his pant pockets. “Alright, you wanted to talk so badly. So... talk.” 

Cassian collected himself. “I’m sorry for implying that your job isn’t meaningful and also implying that you were somehow beneath me because your job isn't important and is different from mine. I don’t always take criticism well and I got defensive. But that’s no excuse. I crossed a line and I shouldn’t have said that. Especially, because I didn’t actually mean it. So... I’m really sorry, Jyn, for hurting your feelings.” 

Jyn was surprised at his apology. She had assumed that he would have given her a half assed apology, but he didn’t. He didn’t make an excuse and instead was direct. And he knew exactly what he was apologizing for; what had pissed her off in the first place. He understood. Jyn looked into his eyes and found that they were filled with remorse. But there was something else. Hope, she realized. He hadn’t asked for her forgiveness, but he clearly wanted it. Jyn also realized that he hadn’t mentioned Luke, so he wasn’t apologizing to her because she was Luke’s girlfriend. He was apologizing because he really felt shitty for his comment about her job. His acknowledgment made her like him a little bit more.

Looking down at her feet, Jyn spoke softly, “Thank-you, I accept your apology.”

Cassian sighed in relief, “Good, I’m glad.” Jyn smiled shyly at him and Cassian bit his lip looking just past her shoulder. What more could they say to one another? 

“Well, thanks again, but, uh, I’d better get going.” She started to walk towards the bus stop.

“Uh Jyn? Don’t you live that way?” He asked pointing in the general direction to where her apartment was and looked at her in bewilderment. 

“Oh. yeah, but I have grocery shopping to do.” 

“Do you want a ride?”

“Oh - no thanks. You don’t have to offer that. It’s not necessary.”

“I know I don’t have to - I want to. You could think of it as your tip since you wouldn’t let me tip you for god knows what reason.” Cassian grinned a very charming smile and Jyn was tempted by his offer. And it would be easier to carry groceries home…

“Well, since you put it like that...”

“Great! I, uh, parked over here.” Side by side, they walked towards the parking lot.

\----

After they arrived at Jabba’s Market, Cassian grabbed a cart at the entrance and pushed it for Jyn. 

“All right, so what do you need?”

Jyn rummaged through her purse for her grocery list. Once she found it crumpled at the bottom of her purse, she read, “Bread, cereal, milk, granola bars, T.V. dinners, ham, yogurt, swiss cheese, chips, laundry detergent, tooth paste, face cleanser, ice cream and soap.”

At Cassian’s amused expression, she muttered, “The ice cream and soap were afterthoughts.”

“Hey, I’m not judging. What kind of ice cream, though?”

“Butter pecan.”

Cassian hummed, “I prefer chocolate.” 

“Right.” 

Not knowing what to do with this knowledge, she walked into the bread aisle. But it was clear that Cassian was again attempting small talk, which surprised Jyn. He didn’t seem like the type of person who’d want to engage in idle chit chat. After all, they weren’t friends. They were complete strangers. 

But then realization hit Jyn. What if that was the reason? Here she was, a woman who claimed to be Luke’s girlfriend, and his family had no idea who she was. To them, Jyn _was_ a stranger. Kay didn’t seem interested in her existence. Baze and Bodhi seemed to like her. Chirrut knew the actual story and still insisted that he trusted her. But Cassian was another story entirely. 

Upon first meeting him, Cassian wasn’t eager to meet her, like the rest of them were. One might assume that it had to do with the fact that he was cooking for a bunch of people, but what if it was because he didn’t trust her? It made sense given the cold welcome he’d first given her. Jyn remembered the intense look in his first gaze. Maybe that was his way of sizing her up. What had Chirrut said? _“And we have the mutual understanding that we protect those four boys next door.”_

It appeared that the feeling was reciprocated: Cassian was protecting his family. 

“So… did you go to Ahch-To College?” Cassian, who was looking at the bread selection, looked up at her in an acknowledgement. 

“No. I actually went to the University of Fest."

“Oh, really? That's like thirty minutes away, right?"

“It is, yeah.”

“Smart.”

“Cool.”

"Yeah, I'm actually from Fest."

"Oh, yeah? So, what, you were a commuter then?"

"I was." 

"Smart."

Uh, thank-you?"

"Oh, I uh... just meant that by commuting, you didn't have to pay room and board and that obviously would have saved you money..." she explained awkwardly. 'As if he didn't already know that.'

But Cassian took Jyn’s awkwardness in stride. “Uh, yeah. It definitely did. But if I’m honest, it was only part of the reason why I commuted.” Jyn looked at him questioningly.

“I had to take care of my abuelita. She uh, had dementia.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” Jyn didn’t miss how Cassian used the past tense and felt his pain.

“It’s fine.” But Cassian suddenly didn’t seem to be in a talkative mood anymore. Jyn felt bad she brought it up. They continued to make their way down the aisles, grabbing a couple of boxes of granola bars, a box of sugary cereal, as many raspberry yogurt cartons that could be found and all the other items on Jyn’s shopping list. When they got to the frozen section, Cassian pointed out the cheapest brand of butter pecan ice cream, but Jyn walked past him. When she reached the pint size ice cream section, Jyn found the butter pecan and started placing eight cartons of ice cream into the cart. Cassian's eyes bulged out of his head. 

“You know it would be cheaper to buy a gallon of ice cream, right?”

“I do.”

“So, why are you getting eight pint sized containers of ice cream?”

“This brand is better.”

“Yeah, but don’t they carry a gallon of butter pecan?”

“I’m sure they do.”

“So why…?” 

Jyn sighed, and said, “Because then it’s already portioned out for when I’m in the mood for ice cream,” as if it were the most obvious conclusion.

“I… what?” She ignored him and pushed the cart over to the T.V. dinner section of the freezer aisle. Cassian shook his head in clear exasperation at Jyn’s logic, but didn’t further comment. 

Looking down at her cart, Jyn mumbled, embarrassed, “It’s how my dad used to shop for ice cream when I was a kid.”

Cassian eyed her and simply said, “Oh.” Jyn scanned for any decently priced T.V. dinners and Cassian grimaced at her selections. 

“You really meant it when you said you couldn’t cook.”

“Yeah… why would I lie about that?” 

“I guess you wouldn’t, but seriously? All of these dinners are going to taste like shit! I don’t even think you can classify these as dinners!” He paused. “I mean look at this one for instance,” he picked up Jyn’s chicken enchilada entrée, “the chicken in this is a byproduct of rib meat. That’s not chicken! I mean seriously, how can you eat this? And the tortillas! My abuelita is rolling in her grave.” Jyn couldn’t help it, she laughed - _hard_. Of all the things she thought Cassian could be, a food snob was not one of them, and she told him so.

“Not all of us can be a food snob, Cassian.” But there was no malice in her voice, only laughter.

“I will gladly embrace that title if it means I stay away from crap like this.” And for comedic effect, he shuddered. Jyn rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Feigning hurt with his hand to his chest, “What me? Explain, yourself, Erso.”

“Because you clearly think that just because you know how to cook, you are the expert on all things food related.”

Cassian retorted, “I mean you’ve had my chicken. I’m obviously the best cook in the world.” 

“Wow! I hope you meet Gordon Ramsey one day so you can say that to his face.” Cassian laughed. 

“Try my chilaquiles and you won’t be saying that.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I guess you’ll have to cook it for me some time.” The vibe between them changed immediately. Cassian blushed, and Jyn instantly felt hot standing in the freezer section. Deciding to let the flirtatious words hang in the air, they walked out of the freezer section and continued with Jyn’s shopping. 

Jyn scrunched up her nose as they entered the cleaning supplies aisle. For products that made your house and clothes smell good, they wreaked havoc on your nose when all sanctioned in one place. Jyn found the laundry detergent she typically used and was pleased to note that it was on sale. They maintained a contented silence even with minimal conversation between them as they finished Jyn’s grocery shopping. After Jyn purchased her groceries, Cassian and Jyn drove back to her apartment. 

\----

Once Cassian parked his car, they both got out of the vehicle because Cassian had to manually open his trunk because his key fob didn’t work well in the Winter. 

“Well, thank-you for giving me a ride. I really do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. It was my pleasure.” This made Jyn blush slightly. Ignoring the butterflies that abruptly fluttered in her stomach, she started to grab her grocery bags. Cassian eyed the groceries.

“Jyn, what floor do you live on?”

“The fifth floor, why?” 

“Well, you just have a lot of grocery bags. If you wanted, I could help you carry them.” If Jyn didn’t know better, she would have thought that he was trying to avoid leaving right away. But that was ridiculous. Cassian was just being nice. Regardless, she found that she didn’t want him to leave yet.

“Yeah, ok. I’d take the help.” Cassian eagerly grabbed the remaining grocery bags in his trunk. Luckily, or unluckily, Jyn’s apartment had an elevator, and they walked onto it. When they reached Jyn’s apartment, 5E, Jyn was really glad that she hadn’t left her apartment in a mess. After setting the groceries on the kitchen counter, Cassian took in his surroundings. 

“You have a nice apartment.” Jyn snorted in disgust.

“You don’t have to lie, I know it’s not much.” Cassian looked at her sheepishly but Jyn just shrugged. 

She continued, “It is what it is. But there is one nice thing about it,” she walked towards the door of her tiny balcony and pulled on the blinds, “I have a really great view.” Down below, they could see the playground and bare trees. But what Jyn loved best about this view, was that she was high enough up that the trees weren’t obscuring her view when she looked through her telescope, which was displayed to the left of the balcony door. 

“You’re a stargazer, then?” 

“I prefer the term astronomer enthusiast, actually.” Cassian chuckled. 

“Impressive. I’d never be able to determine which constellation was which.” 

“Yeah, it can be kind of difficult when you’re a beginner. But my dad always said you just needed a little patience, some good luck, an excellent star chart and great eyes.” 

Cassian smiled, “He’s the expert, huh?” 

“Uh, yeah. Or he was, at least. He, uh... died last year. So...” Jyn looked at the floor. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

She looked at Cassian and felt that because he had shared something personal about himself with her earlier, perhaps she should too. Even though he really had no reason to trust her, she wanted him to trust her. And maybe even liker her. 

“Oh, don’t be, it’s fine. We weren’t really that close to be honest. He’s, uh, the reason I moved here, actually. He had cancer and, well, he didn’t have anyone else to care for him. So, it was up to me.” 

Cassian looked her in the eyes and said softly, “I’m still sorry. I know it’s not easy - no matter how you look at it.” 

Jyn bit her lip, “Yeah. Yeah, absolutely.” Cassian looked around, not sure if he should pry or leave it alone. She really hoped he wouldn’t pry. Did he want her to ask him about his grandmother? Jyn wasn’t great at emotional conversations. But thankfully, Cassian changed the subject. 

Pointing at the boxing hand wraps on Jyn’s table, “Those for kickboxing?”

“Oh those? Yeah, yeah they are. You’ve never kickboxed before, huh? Not even when Baze owns a boxing center?”

Cassian chuckled, “No. I’m more of a football kind of guy.”

“Aw! That’s still very cool.”

“Yeah. Actually Bodhi and I are a part of the football league here in town.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, we’ll start playing again in the Spring.”

“What’s your team called?” 

With pride he replied, “Rogue One.”

“Rogue One?”

“Yep. Bodhi came up with the name - he’s co-captain.”

“Oh, okay.” ‘Wait a minute...’

“Wait, is that why Baze called you Captain on Christmas Eve? Are you the Captain of Rogue One?” 

Cassian’s ears turned a lovely shade of pink. He mumbled, “I didn’t think you’d heard that,” and then clearly said, “Yeah, I am.” Jyn grinned. 

“Captain Cassian.”

Embarrassed, he said, “Please don’t.” 

But Jyn only grinned brighter. “What’s your last name, again?”

“Oh no!”

“It was, what, Andor, right?” At Cassian’s lack of eye contact, Jyn beamed. 

“I’m right!” In an important sounding voice, she uttered, ”Captain Cassian Andor of Rogue One” and as an afterthought, said, “Actually that has a nice ring to it.” 

With a half smile, he said, “Thanks, Jyn.” She smiled back at him. 

“Well, I guess, I’d better get going.”

“Yeah… shit I still need to put my groceries away.”

“Yeah, you don’t want all eight of those pints of butter pecan ice cream to melt,” Cassian teased.

Smiling, she said, “Shut up!” Cassian laughed at her as she walked him to her door. 

“Thank-you again for the ride. I usually hate grocery shopping, but, uh, it was nice to have company.” 

Inclining his head towards her, “You’re welcome. I enjoyed your company too.” Jyn tried to hide her blush from him. 

“Yeah. So... Well, uh, I’ll see you around then.”

He promised, “You will.” 

Cassian Andor walked down the hall to the building elevator. Jyn closed her door, feeling flushed, and leaned her back on her closed door. ‘Maybe Cassian Andor wasn’t actually an ass.’ Jyn thought that he was actually really nice. And sweet. Charming, even. Funny. A tad witty too. Understanding. Definitely caring. Positively stubborn. Clearly protective. And attractive…

Jyn’s eyes widened and said to her empty apartment, “Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the cliché of Cassian making excellent chilaquiles and I don't regret it! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, let me know. If you didn't, well... let me know! How annoying am I being for my desperate attempt at begging for feedback? (As the author contemplates this, she begins to sweat and becomes slightly embarrassed at her neediness)… 
> 
> (Shrugs) Oh well!
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 7!


	7. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn can't seem to stay away from Luke's family... and she realizes she doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> It's been awhile since my last update...  
> I haven't been able to write this chapter like I've wanted to but don't worry - I haven't forgotten this story! 
> 
> I would like to take the time to say thank-you to everyone who has ever left a comment or kudos. Your feedback really does help, and I'm so appreciative of you all!. And thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read this story! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jyn felt her heartbeat accelerate and did her best to ignore it. She briskly walked to her kitchen counter and put her groceries away. The last thing she put away, of course, was the ice cream. Her face flushed with the memory of Cassian’s teasing laughter. Jyn knew she needed to get a grip on herself. She couldn’t possibly have a _crush_ on Cassian Andor. Jyn had to remind herself that she had a crush on Luke Skywalker. 

But Luke had never paid attention to her before. He didn’t know she even existed. Yeah, he had probably seen her a few times at the diner, and yes he called her by her name the day he was mugged (But Jyn knew that he had only read her name tag). Luke had never made her laugh or talk to her about star constellations before. Luke had never, not once in the two months that she’d “known” him, made her feel important. Granted, this wasn’t Luke’s fault. Jyn, herself, had never spoken to him either. So she certainly didn’t blame the poor bloke. 

Jyn had always known that her feelings for Luke were based on nothing but a mild infatuation. And this was how she preferred it. If it wasn’t real, she could bypass the heartache that was bound to follow. In Jyn’s experience, people didn’t stick around for long. Not past boyfriends or friends; not her mother (even though that wasn’t her mother’s fault), and certainly not her father (that was definitely his fault). At the end of the day, if you didn’t get close to someone, they couldn’t hurt you... 

But Cassian was different, somehow. After today, she had a better sense as to who Cassian Andor was and she genuinely liked him. Yes, she was physically attracted to him, but there was something more to it than that. He’d hurt her feelings and yet hadn’t ignored her but had instead come back. He had seen her as the sarcastic bitchy person she was capable of being and hadn’t gone running. He had apologized to her and not because she was the girlfriend of his roommate…

And with a start, Jyn realized it wasn’t just Cassian that was different. But Baze, Bodhi, Chirrut and even Kay had snuck themselves into her heart, somehow. They had treated her like she was a part of their family and with a shaky breath, Jyn realized that they were more like family to her then she had had in years. How could she have let this happen? She let herself be transfixed by their kindness and warmth and now she didn’t fear that they were going to hurt her, but instead feared that _she was going to hurt_ _them_. The voice in the back of Jyn’s mind told her that as soon as they realized her betrayal, they wouldn’t want anything more to do with her. It was only inevitable. But Jyn couldn’t blame them. And for reasons she would never utter out loud, she still wanted them ALL in her life. 

“Oh, fucking shit!” What had begun as a little misunderstanding, had suddenly just become more complicated. Jyn, who had gone to her bedroom to change out of her uniform, stormed back into her kitchen, opened her freezer door, and grabbed a carton of ice cream. She needed to drown whatever feelings were going on inside her heart. It was unfortunate, however, that the ice cream only made her think about Cassian, which then made her think about Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut and Kay even more. 

The next morning, Jyn woke to her phone ringing obnoxiously and desperately hoped that it was not Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut, Kay or especially Cassian. When she looked at her screen, however, who was calling her was far, far worse. 

“Hi, Shara.”

“Alright you, I’ve given you twenty-four hours to explain how you know Mr. Cutie-Pie’s roommate and I’ve yet to hear from you… So, spill, sister!”

“Actually, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet. Cassian came in around noon, and it’s,” Jyn took her ear off the phone to glance at the time, “a quarter to ten.”

Ignoring Jyn, Shara exclaimed, “Ooohh! So his name’s Cassian, is it? You’re on a first name basis with the other Mr. Cutie-Pie, I see!” Jyn groaned. 

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” 

“Oh, hush. You love me. Now come on, the suspense is killing me!” So, Jyn told Shara about Luke’s mugging, the misconception, Christmas Eve, the fight and yesterday’s grocery shopping trip. When Jyn was done talking, Shara was silent with thought. 

Finally, she spoke. “Let me get this straight: everyone, except this blind neighbor…”

“Chirrut.”

“Right, Chirrut - think that you're Luke’s girlfriend?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Even though you aren’t.”

“Obviously.”

“And now you’re in love with his roommate, Cassian?”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “I’m not in love with him, Shara.”

“Okay, fine. But you like him. I mean you’ve never talked about Luke like you are this guy. Hell, you never even admitted to me your crush on Luke Skywalker, to begin with. I had to figure that out for myself, thank-you very much.” 

Jyn didn’t reply. What could she say? Shara was right. 

“Jyn?”

“I’m here.” Unexpectedly, Jyn heard Shara’s delighted laughter. 

Jyn whined, “Sharaaaa, it’s not funny!”

“Oh, I don’t know about that - it’s pretty funny. Have you met you? You’re like the last person I would ever suspect of having _boy drama_ in her life.”

Jyn deadpanned, “I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

But Shara wasn’t phased by Jyn’s comment in the slightest. “Because I’m amazing, that’s why. You love me.”

“Yeah,” Jyn grumbled “sure.” But this only made Shara laugh harder. 

When she was through laughing, Shara said, “Look, Jyn. If you want to start a relationship with Cassian, you’re going to have to break up with Luke.” But Shara apparently was not done laughing because Jyn heard her giggle. 

Jyn snorted. “Who said I wanted to start a relationship with him?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Jyn couldn’t see it, but she knew Shara was rolling her eyes. “Look, the only advice I can give you is what you already know… you’re going to have to tell the roommates and neighbors that you aren’t really Luke’s girlfriend. And preferably when Luke isn’t awake. That way you don’t confuse the poor guy.”

Groaning, Jyn exclaimed in a very exasperated voice, “I know. I know! But god, they’re all going to hate me!”

“They? Don’t you mean Cassian will hate you?”

“Him too.”

“Huh. But ya, see? This is why I got married. No drama!”

“Oh yeah, this is exactly why you got married. It had nothing to do with the fact that you fell in love with Kes and he asked you to marry him.” 

“Well, I mean, that too. Obviously. Goes without saying.” Jyn only whimpered in response.

“Look, it sounds like you’ve been seeing these people nonstop since Luke was mugged. Take the day for yourself to clear your head. You don’t have to work today, right?”

“No. Today’s my day off.”

“Lucky. Anyway, do something for yourself today. Have fun! I know you’re capable of it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. But maybe you’re right.”

“Please, I’m always right! Now, did you hear about what Krennic said yesterday? It’s a doozy, I’ll tell you that!” Jyn groaned again.

\----

Jyn was unable to follow Shara’s advice completely. After she had cleaned up her kitchen and done some laundry, she tried to just watch T.V. But her mind wouldn’t let her enjoy the mindless activity. Instead, she went to room number 2187 to visit Luke. She thought that maybe she might gather some clarity about her feelings, her situation, but it was to no avail. She was just as struck for a solution to her problem as she was when she arrived. When she did eventually leave the hospital, she went home. However, she didn’t stay for long. 

As she walked into her apartment, she had a revelation of sorts. Throwing her keys on her small dining room table, she noticed her hand wraps. 

When she walked into Whill’s Gym and Boxing Center at 3:30, Jyn felt apprehensive - even though she had no real reason to feel as such. While she wasn’t necessarily going to Bazes' gym to see Luke’s family, she assumed that she’d see either Baze or Chirrut - maybe even both of them. 

She wasn’t sure what caused her sudden revelation, but Jyn decided that she accepted the fact that Luke’s family would hate her. But she realized that their hatred of her would come later. At the moment, however, none of them did and so she was going to enjoy her time with them while she still could. It was selfish of her, she knew, but she was going to allow herself this small fleeting happiness. She’d deal with the pain she caused herself later. 

Just as Jyn assumed, Baze stood, his back towards her, at the front desk. She cracked her neck, adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag and walked towards him. 

“Hey, Baze.” He turned around at the sound of his name. When he saw her, he gave her a pleased smile. 

With a gruff voice, he said, “Aw, little sister. I was wondering when I’d be seeing you.” Jyn grinned at him. 

“Yeah, today was my day off, and thought I’d come visit you.”

With a raised eyebrow at Jyn’s bag, Baze says, “By the look of it, I’d say you’re planning on more than just a friendly visit.” Jyn grinned again. 

“Eh, it’s only a perk of being here.” Baze bellowed out his signature boisterous laugh.

“Well, come on. I’ll give you the tour.” Baze walked out from behind the counter and Jyn followed him. When Jyn first walked into the gym, she hadn’t realized just how big the gym actually was, but Jyn quickly realized its size as she took in her surroundings. Jyn saw an assortment of treadmills, ellipticals, bicycles, weights, and other machines that she’d never seen before. In the back of the gym was the boxing ring, and there were multiple boxing bags placed nearby to use for solo practice. To say the least, Jyn was impressed. 

After Baze finished his quick tour, they walked back to the front desk and he gave her a visitor pass to use the gym for the day. He explained that all potential new customers were given a free day trial to see if they liked the gym. Jyn thanked him and decided that she needed to warm up before heading over to a boxing bag, and walked towards the treadmills. While Jyn was a quick runner, it was not something she particularly liked to do, but Jyn always felt that running relaxed her muscles. 

Forty- five minutes into her run, Jyn heard a familiar voice and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey Jyn!” She looked up towards the happy voice, paused the machine and said, “Hey, fancy running into you here.”

Bodhi chuckled good naturally and then dryly spoke, “Ha, Ha, Ha. When Baze told me you were here, I thought you’d be at the boxing bags.”

“Oh, I plan on it. But a good warm up helps the muscles. And I haven’t boxed in what must be eons.” 

“Ah, that makes sense. Similar to stretching before a run.”

“Yeah, except I didn’t stretch before I started running.” Bodhi laughed. 

“Yeah, but really, who does?”

“Who doesn’t do what?” Jyn jumped. She recognized that voice too. And it made her as giddy as a small child on their birthday and as nervous as a teenager on a first date. Which Jyn wasn’t opposed to going on a date with Cassian Andor. ‘Shut up, brain!’ 

“Oh, uh, hey Cassian. Long time no see.” Cassian smiled softly at Jyn. 

“Hi, Jyn.” 

Bodhi answered, “I was just telling Jyn that most people don’t stretch before running.” Cassian rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Plenty of people do Bodhi. What you mean is, is that _you_ don’t stretch before running. It’s why you always get leg cramps.” Jyn noticed that Cassian was ribbing his roommate in good humor. Bodhi undoubtedly did too, but waved Cassian off with a flick of his hand. Jyn could also tell that this was not the first time Bodhi heard this line of reasoning from Cassian. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not the only one who doesn’t stretch before going for a run. Jyn doesn’t either.” Bodhi looked triumphant with this news. 

Shaking his head with mock disappointment, Cassian said, “Oh Jyn, I’m so disappointed in you.”

With a raised eyebrow at Cassian, she responded, “Yeah, I’m sure. Something tells me you’ll get over it, though.” Cassian smirked at her with his upper lip jutted out. She had to force her eyes away from looking at that very distracting movement that he seemed to do a lot. 

“Well, boys, I’m going to finish my run, so if you’ll excuse me…” Jyn pressed the resume button on the treadmill. Bodhi got on the treadmill to Jyn’s left and Cassian went in front of the treadmill to her right. And as if to prove a point, he began stretching. Jyn wouldn’t look at him directly as he stretched his arms and legs. If she happened to glance in his direction without his noticing, however, who was that hurting? After fifteen more minutes, Jyn decided that she was done running. She really wanted to get to boxing practice. It was too bad she didn’t have a partner to kick-box with in the ring, though. But at least there were the boxing bags. 

She waved goodbye to Bodhi and Cassian and they each acknowledged her with a raised hand. Once she grabbed her hand wraps from the locker room, she walked over to an unoccupied boxing bag. After putting on the hand wraps, and taking a sip of water from her water bottle, she was unaware of anything else going on around her. 

Jyn loved the power she felt when she kick-boxed. Not only did it make her feel strong, it made her feel graceful. She started by slowly punching the bag, warming up to the feeling of her clenched fists. Then she started punching harder. Her right fist went low while her left went high. She could feel the vibrations of the bag as she punched it. Then Jyn took both of her fists and rapidly hit the bag with a force that repeatedly sent the bag moving backwards. Then, she brought up her right leg and kicked the side of the bag causing it to spin uncontrollably, but Jyn was prepared. She maneuvered her left leg and kicked that side of the bag and then punched the middle of the bag alternating between fists. 

Jyn’s mind wasn’t on anything except the bag. She didn’t think of Luke in the hospital. Or her newfound crush on Cassian. She didn’t think of the joy she felt as she made Baze laugh. She didn’t think of Chirrut’s kind, knowing smile. She didn’t think about Kay’s clear, but somewhat endearing, obsession with _Harry Potter_. She didn’t think about Bodhi’s inclusion of Jyn into his family. She didn’t think about anything except wanting to beat the shit out of the boxing bag in front of her. 

And she definitely didn’t notice Bodhi nudging Cassian, who were both now in the weights section, pointing in Jyn’s direction. If she had noticed, she would have seen Cassian’s wide but impressed eyes trained on her; the dumbbells slowly set down to rest at his sides. The look in his eyes would have made her cheeks tinge with pink.

After an hour, Jyn was exhausted. She wondered if Bodhi and Cassian were still around. She couldn’t decide if she wanted them to be or not. On one hand, she wanted to see them - to spend what little time she had with them before she wasn’t going to be able to anymore. On the other hand, however, and Jyn knew this made her sound vain, she didn’t really want Cassian to see her all sweaty. She had never felt comfortable using a gym’s shower before, but now she wished she did. Taking several long gulps from her water bottle she did a brief scan of the gym. She didn’t see either of them and assumed that they had left. Biting down her slight disappointment, she walked to the locker room to retrieve her gym bag. 

As she exited the locker room and made her way to the front desk, she still couldn’t see Bodhi or Cassian but decided that it was probably for the best. But when she got to the front desk to thank Baze and say goodbye, it was not Baze manning down the front desk. 

“Oh, uh… hey. I thought you guys left.”

“Nah. I - we wanted to wait for you.” Cassian looked suddenly uncomfortable. 

“Uh, Bodhi wanted to invite you to, uh, visit Luke. With us. I mean, you probably have already been to see him. I’m not trying to suggest that you aren’t thinking about him because I’m sure, I mean, I know you are. Um... because you’re his... girlfriend. I mean, of course, why wouldn’t you always be thinking about him? Well, what I mean is…” Jyn couldn’t help but giggle softly at his flustered state. She wondered why he was though. Was he thinking about his accusation at the Christmas dinner? Mentally, she shook her head. 

“Uh, I did visit Luke earlier, actually. But I wouldn’t be opposed to visiting him again. With you all.”

“Oh. Right. Of course, yeah. You’re more than welcome to come with us. Uh, Bodhi would really like that.”

Jyn smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m sure he would.” Cassian coughed.

“And, uh, if you wanted we were thinking of getting pizza afterward. You should come with us.” Jyn nodded.

“Oh, yeah absolutely. Pizza is a way to my heart.” Jyn inwardly berated herself, ‘Why did I just say that? That was such a stupid thing to say!’ But Jyn decided it was worth it when she noticed Cassian’s reddened ears. 

Trying to backpedal away from her awkward comment, she asked, “So, where’s Bodhi and Baze?” Then took a better look at where Cassian stood, “And why are you standing behind the front desk?” In answer, he pointed up to the corner of the wall where there was a small black camera. 

“Bodhi found out that Baze hasn’t installed a proper security camera in about thirty years and is helping Baze set up a new system in his office. I was asked to keep an eye on the front.” 

“Oh.” He turned to face the camera and waved. Jyn smiled and waved at the camera too. 

“So, did you enjoy yourself today?”

Looking back at Cassian, Jyn asked, “What?”

“Did you enjoy yourself? You know, here? At the gym?”

“Oh! Yeah, I did. I don’t think I realized just how much I missed it until I was here.”

Cassian nodded his head in thought. “Well, I know I would hate to be on your bad side. You really showed that boxing bag who was boss.”

“You were watching me?”

“Oh, um, well uh, Bodhi pointed you out. Uh, you know what, speaking of Bodhi, I’m going to check to see how they’re coming along.” Cassian walked into the back where Baze’s office must be. Jyn didn’t know what to make of Cassian’s declaration, but she wasn’t able to contemplate it for long. It seemed that as soon as Cassian went in the back, Bodhi and Baze were coming out of the office. Baze was grumbling about technology and Bodhi was laughing at Baze’s bitter resentment towards said technology. Jyn couldn’t help but laugh along with Bodhi, forgetting about Cassian’s comment. 

\----

As they walked out of Luke’s hospital room, Jyn was only too glad to leave. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about Luke’s lack of progress or didn’t want to spend as much time with his family as she could. She did. But Jyn still hated hospitals and spending time in a hospital twice in one day was too much for her. She almost skipped out on going to pizza with them because of it. But Bodhi looked so excited that she had agreed to have pizza with them that she didn’t want to disappoint him. And she was hungry.

Baze insisted that they go to Jakku Pizzaria when he discovered that Jyn had never been there. He claimed it was the best pizza in town, even though the owner was a real slug. But so long as you didn’t cause Plutt any trouble, he left you alone. They ordered two large pizzas: one with just cheese and veggies for Bodhi, Kay and Chirrut and the other, a meat lovers pizza for Baze, Cassian, and Jyn. 

The four waited for their pizzas at a nearby table where a T.V. was playing a Jedi vs. Sith game. Jyn didn’t really follow the sport, but Bodhi couldn’t take his eyes off the game. A chime from Cassian’s phone went off and he read aloud a text from Kay:

**Kay: Chirrut and I will be at Jakku Pizzeria in approximately fifteen minutes. But I fail to understand why you didn’t just have our pizzas delivered to our apartment. It would have been much more convenient.**

Cassian suppressed an eye roll and texted back. Baze grunted and Bodhi wasn’t paying attention. 

**Cassian: See you soon Kay.**

“Oh, come on! That was clearly a foul, how can anyone not see that?” Bodhi yelled at the T.V. and stood up in indignation. Jyn was surprised by Bodhi’s outburst because he always seemed so mild mannered. He was clearly passionate about his team. As the four waited for Kay and Chirrut to arrive, they talked about Luke’s lack of progress. 

“Well, at least he hasn’t gotten any worse,” noted Bodhi. 

Baze agreed, “True.”

“Yeah, but I wish he had a different doctor looking over things. Draven seems pretty distanced from Luke,” commented Jyn. 

Cassian remained quiet, but thoughtful. Suddenly, Jyn felt the urge to know how Cassian met Luke; obviously through Bodhi, but how did he meet Bodhi? And Jyn remembered Cassian referring to Kay as his best friend, but how did they meet? She wanted to ask, but didn’t know how to without incriminating herself. Just how much information would Luke have told her about his roommates? As Luke’s girlfriend, would she care enough to ask? And would they find it weird if she tried to ask them? 

“You gotta be kidding me! That was clearly out of bounds! They are clearly favoring the Siths. It‘s so unfair,” Bodhi grumbled. Jyn noticed that while Baze wasn’t as enthusiastic as Bodhi, he also looked quite solemn. 

Jyn asked, “Big Jedi fan, huh?”

“Are you kidding? Of course! But to be honest, I’m new to the sport - Luke introduced me to the game.”

“Oh… right. Yeah... He does love the Jedi.” Cassian laughed. 

“That’s an understatement. If you think Bodhi’s bad, you obviously haven’t seen Luke watch a game before.”

“Oh, like you don’t get excited when you watch the Rebels play.”

“Well, yeah. Of course I do. But that’s football - it’s different.”

Bodhi didn’t look convinced. “Of course it’s different. It’s a different sport, but I don’t see how - Yes! Windu did it!” Bodhi literally jumped out of his seat in his excitement, and Jyn laughed slightly at him but smiled fondly all the same. By the time Bodhi sat back down in his seat, still carrying on about his team, Chirrut and Kay had arrived at the restaurant. Chirrut walked over towards Baze, who gave him a kiss in greeting. 

“Hello Everyone! Jyn, so good to see you, again!” Baze groaned. 

“Where is our pizza?” 

Cassian snorted, “Well, hello to you too, Kay.” 

“Hello. Where is our pizza?”

Jyn answered. “It’s obviously not done yet, Kay.”

“That is most obvious. But it should have been done by now. If my calculations are correct, and they always are, our pizzas should have been on the table by the time of our arrival.”

“If your calculations are correct?”

“Yes. Cassian texted me that you left the hospital at 6:15. From the hospital, the drive here is fifteen minutes. Your approximate arrival time was 6:30. But I factored in ten minutes for deciding the pizza toppings and for a potential line, making the time 6:40 when the order was placed. Chirrut and I left at 7:00, as it is a ten minute drive from our apartments to here, giving the standard thirty minutes for a pizza to be cooked. Ergo, the pizzas should have been done by the time of our arrival. It was a 9 to 10 ratio that our pizzas would be done, and I calculated further a 98.9% chance of the pizzas being on the table when we arrived, but I won’t bother to confuse you with the math, Jyn Erso.”

“Now, wait a minute! Just what do you mean, you won’t “bother to confuse me with the math?” I’ll have you know, I’m perfectly capable of understanding your calculations. Just because I don’t go spouting off variables and calculations and statistics every single second does not mean you are smarter than me!” 

“I do not talk every single second. I actually talk only about every 10.25 minutes so I would, as you so elegantly phrased it, sprout off variables, calculations and statistics every single…”

Jyn growled, “Oh you must be joking with me.”

“No. Why would I be joking with you? I do not know you well. Therefore, I will need more data in determining if I am in fact smarter than you.”

“Excuse me?”

“What is the highest level of education that you possess? This factor will greatly help me determine my calculations, since you would like them.”

Jyn glared with a ferocity that made the whole table fall silent. Bodhi no longer had his eyes glued to the table and Chirrut wasn’t grinning. With clenched fists, Jyn abruptly stood up and stalked away; too angry for words. She pushed open the entrance door and paced the sidewalk. In her haste, she didn’t grab her jacket, but she would be damned to go back inside. She would brace the cold if it meant not having to deal with Kay. 

She leaned her body on the brick wall of the brown building and then leaned her head back. She slowly slid down until she was able to sit on the ground, crossed legged. She didn’t know how she was going to go back inside. She felt embarrassed, somehow. Jyn didn’t know what she was going to do, much less say. A minute had passed when she heard the doors bang open and saw Cassian emerge looking both ways. It dawned on her: he was looking for her.

“Come to fetch me so Kay can inform me of his new calculations?” As she spoke, Cassian turned around and walked towards her. He took a seat beside her. 

“I’m sorry about Kay.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because he’s my best friend who can be a pain in the ass.” Jyn laughed softly.

“You don’t say.”

“Yeah, well. He usually means well. But sometimes he gets ahead of himself and comes off as unkind. And annoying. And obnoxious.” Cassian gave her a sheepish look. 

Jyn snorted. “And he’s your best friend... why exactly?” 

He shrugged his shoulders and didn’t say anything right away. 

“He was my roommate in College. He kept to himself and helped keep our dorm room clean but we kind of just ignored one another. One day, I went to the campus coffee shop and saw Kay sitting at a table working on god knows what project - I’m still not really sure,” he chuckled to himself, “Anyway, as I was in line, I overheard these two assholes call Kay a robotic freak of nature who had no friends. And I could tell Kay heard them. I didn’t know if it bothered him, he’s sort of hard to read sometimes. But it made me mad. I mean, we were in college! Name calling was supposed to end with high school! So when I got my coffee, I just took a seat across from him and asked if he wanted to get pizza for dinner. With time, we got to know each other and we became friends. I guess, because I sort of forced my friendship onto him. But, uh, I’ve always had his back and he’s always had mine in return.”

“So, did you come out here to tell me I should just ignore him? To get over myself?”

“Oh, god no! Kay can be a downright asshole, believe me, I know. No, I just came out here to make sure you were okay.” Cassian turned his whole body to look at her properly and Jyn glanced at him from the corner of her eye. They were quiet for a time; him watching her, her staring off into the distance. It was clear that Cassian wanted an explanation but wasn’t going to demand that she give him one. ‘No wonder I like you.’ Jyn tried to push that thought away.

Finally, Jyn said, "I never finished my degree. But I've always intended to go back."

"What happened?"

"Last year, my dad called and said he had cancer and that he had moved here for treatment. He needed help though and he had no one else to ask." 

“What about your mom?”

Jyn shook her head, “She died when I was eight - Kidney failure.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Jyn sighed. “Yeah, well, it was a long time ago.”

“Still… Is that why you and your dad didn’t get along?” Jyn stared at him, puzzled. 

“Some - I certainly resented him for it. But no, that wasn’t the reason for our fucked up relationship.”

“Then why…?”

“You know what? It’s really cold out here and I’m starving. I think we should get back inside.” 

If Cassian was disappointed that Jyn didn’t answer his question, he didn’t show it. He also, Jyn noted, didn’t push the subject any further. He nodded his head and said, “Yeah, you’re probably right. Hopefully they saved some pizza for us, though.”

“I’m sure Bodhi would have. Kay wouldn’t, that’s for sure.”

Cassian laughed, “Very true. He’s a horrible sharer.” Cassian got up first and held out his hand to help Jyn up. She looked up into his brown eyes and smiled softly. She accepted his offered hand. 

“Thank-you.”

Jyn hoped that he knew that she was thanking him for more than just helping her up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide which sport Bodhi was watching, so I used generic sport talk. But in this story, football = soccer.


	8. To Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn continues to spend time with Luke's family and a game of sabacc is played!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....
> 
> It's been almost two months since my last update, and I’m so sorry! To hopefully make up for this, this chapter is a lot longer then normal, and I hope you enjoy it. I went back and forth on how I wanted this chapter to go (partially why the update has taken so long) and honestly, I'm still not sure I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter. But that's what happens, I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, the sabacc game was inspired by this tumblr post that you should totally check out, I think it's brilliant: https://rogueonetrash.tumblr.com/post/157995469855/rogue-one-poker-headcanons

Jyn Erso did not hate her father. It would be easier, she supposes, if she did. But the truth was, she didn’t. She couldn’t. She resented him, yes. She was angry with him, yes. She was guilty because of these feelings, yes! Before his passing, Jyn and Galen Erso had a complicated relationship. She rarely ever spoke about him. Why would she? Nobody ever asked about him because, really, there was nobody to ask about him.

But now there was Cassian Andor. 

Jyn knew she should feel anger towards Cassian for asking her questions about her father. _For making her think about him._ But somehow she couldn’t be angry with him. Not about that. It wasn’t like he pressed the issue; demanding her to tell him her innermost thoughts about her father. He was merely curious. And maybe, just maybe, he actually cared. But Jyn wouldn’t allow herself to hope that he cared. That’d just be ridiculous. Why would Cassian Andor care about her or her father? 

_Galen Erso_. She tried not to think about him but it was hard. It _hurt_ to think about him. She had told Cassian that her father had called her last year to tell her that he had cancer. What Jyn hadn’t mentioned, was that until that phone call last year, she hadn’t spoken to her father for seven years. 

It was weird, Jyn thought, that he hadn’t been in her life for those seven years, longer even if you counted his negligence towards her after her mother died, which Jyn certainly counted, and she hadn’t missed him. Not once in seven years did she miss her father. She felt guilty about that, but really, she felt that her life had been better without him in it. But now that he was dead, where she could never be surprised by a random phone call ever again, she did miss him. It was complicated and she realized it probably made her crazy. And a bad daughter. It would be so much easier if she could just hate him and his memory. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. It was extremely exhausting. 

Because despite Galen’s abandonment, he was still her papa and she still loved him. And dammit, she did miss him. 

\----

When Jyn and Cassian walked back inside, Jyn felt her frozen cheeks warm instantly. When she sat down, Bodhi handed Jyn her plate with several slices of pizza on it. She thanked him and as she ate her dinner, the pizza warming her cold fingertips. Kay didn’t apologize to Jyn, but she hadn’t expected him to. She ignored him and rolled her eyes whenever he said something annoying - which was often. 

But Jyn laughed at Baze’s crude joke about Governor Palpatine and listened to Chirrut tell them about a new yoga class that he was going to start teaching at the gym. Bodhi told them about how his pilot’s training was going. He was just as excited about it as he was nervous. Overall, it was a meal filled with camaraderie. But Jyn knew it was more than that. It was a meal with family and Jyn found herself genuinely smiling.

“So, I saw that the mysterious new bar on Mos and Eisley finally has a sign up!”

Chewing his pizza, Cassian asked, “Really? What’s it called?”

“The Millennium Falcon.” 

Swallowing his pizza, Cassian wondered aloud, “What kind of name is that for a bar?”

Bodhi answered while shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t know. But I kind of like it - it sounds like a good name for a plane.”

Jyn teased, “Of course, you would say that.” Bodhi nudged her in the ribs.

Baze asked Bodhi, “When does it open?”

“Just after the New Year. I think like the 8th or something.”

“That is a horrible time to open a new business. Especially a bar of all things,” Kay interjected. Nobody commented though and just continued eating their pizza. 

“Isn’t anyone going to ask me why?”

Jyn deadpanned, “No. We just assumed that you’d tell us.” Bodhi chuckled nervously and Cassian gave Kay a warning look. 

Kay scowled at Jyn, but Jyn didn’t pay him any attention, and continued to eat. 

Clearing his throat, Kay continued, “It is a terrible time because it is right after the New Year. People insist upon keeping up with their New Year’s resolutions at the beginning of January and many will undoubtedly have the resolution of not drinking altogether or to limit their alcohol consumption. And it will be right after the holidays when people will not be going out but instead staying inside their homes to save money. Therefore, it is an awful time to open a new business much less a bar.”

Jyn had a sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue, but Chirrut said, “Aw, yes. This is true, Kay. But it is good for the community that something new is coming.” Kay didn’t respond. He blinked once. 

Bodhi said, “And honestly, who really makes it past a week of keeping with their resolutions?” Cassian snorted. 

“Bodhi has a point, Kay.” Kay grumbled incoherently and Cassian clapped him on the back good naturedly. 

All Baze had to say on the matter was, “If they have good whiskey, I don’t care when it opens or what it’s called.”

Jyn raised her soda can up towards Baze and uttered, “Here, here!” Baze smiled at her approvingly and clinked his soda can with hers. 

Chirrut suddenly raised his soda can high in the air and declared, “To family! May we always have each other and may we always stand by one another.” Jyn fidgeted in her seat; Chirrut’s choice of words making her uneasy. Nobody seemed to notice though; too focused on Chirrut’s toast. 

“To family,” everybody repeated. They each clanked each other's soda cans in good spirit. Jyn was even surprised that Kay tapped her soda can with his. 

Setting his drink down, Cassian inquired, “So Baze, Chirrut, you guys still planning on going to Dagobah for the New Year?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” answered Baze. 

Jyn must have looked confused because when Baze looked in her direction, he explained, “Chirrut’s old crackpot colleague invited us to a New Year’s celebration and Chirrut said we’d go.”

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t find Yoda amusing.” Baze’s only response was a grumble about having to drive all the way out to Dagobah. Jyn laughed despite Baze’s glare at her and Chirrut smiled knowingly at Baze. Chirrut’s instinct to look at you when he couldn’t see you, was no longer eerie to Jyn; rather, it was endearing. 

“What kind of old colleague?” Jyn inquired.

“I was a professor of philosophy, but last year, I decided to retire. I had to keep an eye on this old man, you see.” Chirrut nudged his head in Baze’s direction.

“Don’t listen to this old fool. He is obviously delusional.” Chirrut grinned broadly but made no comment, though Jyn noticed that he had discreetly, and playfully, moved Baze’s plate of pizza up the table. Jyn had to stifle a giggle at Chirrut’s antics in teasing Baze. 

“However, all of you must promise us that if there are any new developments with Luke, you’ll call us immediately. No matter what time it is.”

Cassian replied, “Of course, Chirrut. You know we will.”

Chirrut patted Cassian on the hand, “Good man, Captain.” Jyn noted Cassian’s look of embarrassment and couldn’t help but smirk at him. He noticed it and jokingly rolled his eyes at her, a similar smirk on his face. 

\----

The days carried on in a similar fashion. Jyn found herself in the company of Luke’s family, but the guilt nagged her mind a little less each day. However, it still lingered - especially before she went to bed at night. But she enjoyed spending time with them. All of them - except Kay, who she tolerated at best. Though she found it her new mission in trying to annoy him. 

New Years Eve and day came with no news about Luke and Jyn was torn about this. On one hand, she wished that he would wake up. Everyone was worried - including Jyn. A nice person like Luke Skywalker did not deserve to remain unconscious in a coma for over ten days. It seemed like an awful long time. That being said, Jyn knew that as soon as Luke woke up, she would lose these five wonderful people. There was a small, dark, part of her that wasn’t ready to give them up quite yet. 

One morning, as Jyn Scooped up another mouthful of cereal, Jyn heard her phone suddenly alert her of a new text message. She opened it:

**Group Message: Bodhi, Cassian, Kay, Jyn**

**Bodhi: Guys I am freaking out!!!**

**Jyn: Why? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you ok?**

**Cassian: Yeah, what’s up?**

**Bodhi: My pilot’s test has been moved!!! I repeat it’s been moved up!**

**Cassian: Why? I thought it was in the Spring?**

**Bodhi: It was!!! That’s why I’m freaking out!!!**

**Jyn: Yeah, but why’s it been moved?**

**Bodhi: My flying instructor said that they had to split up our classroom because there wasn’t going to be enough time to have everyone take the test in the Spring…**

**Bodhi: and that I was in the group who is going in February instead of April!!! I’m not going to pass, I just know it and it’ll be cold and dark outside and I don’t have enough experience flying in the Winter and I’m freaking out!!!!**

**Cassian: Bodhi, it’ll be ok. I’m sure it wasn’t a random decision. Your instructor must feel confident that you are ready.**

**Jyn: Absolutely! Cassian is right Bodhi! You got this!!! You’ve been studying hard, and you’ll get extra hours put in before you have to take your test.**

**Bodhi: I’m not ready. I won't be able to do this.**

**Kay: Cassian, can you please take me off this group chat? I am trying to work but cannot with my phone going off every minute.**

**Bodh: Sorry, Kay.**

**Jyn: Why don’t you just put your phone on Do Not Disturb mode?**

**Kay: I’d prefer to just be taken off this incessant group chat all together.**

**Cassian: Kay you asked to be put on the group chat in the first place!**

**Kay: Yes, and I realize now, that that was an error in judgement.**

**Kay: No offense Bodhi.**

**Bodhi: Oh, none taken.**

**Cassian: I’m not taking you off the group chat because as soon as I do, you’ll be annoyed that you aren’t a part of it anymore.**

**Kay: That is preposterous nonsense!**

**Jyn: I don’t know, I was there when you complained about not being in the group chat in the first place.**

**Kay: As I’ve already stated, I had an error in judgement.**

**Jyn: So, what you mean is, is that you were wrong…**

**Cassian: Jyn...**

**Kay: …**

**Jyn: Kay?**

**Jyn: Earth to Kay!**

**Jyn: Hellooooo Kayyyyyy!!!!!**

**Jyn: You know I have your number. I could just call you.**

**Jyn: And I know where you live.**

**Cassian: Seriously guys?**

**Jyn: KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kay: Cassian, take me off this bloody group chat! NOW!**

**Bodhi: Lol!**

Jyn looked down at her phone and smirked. Oh, she did love to annoy him. He was just so easily riled up and it served him right. But Jyn couldn’t help but also be grateful to Kay because even though he didn’t mean to do it, he seemingly distracted Bodhi from worrying about his test. At least for a few minutes. Jyn felt bad for her friend. She truly was confident that Bodhi was going to pass his test with flying colors. The way he talked about the engine and the navigation system, he clearly knew his way around an airplane. Jyn had no doubt in her mind that he would make a great pilot. 

Sighing out loud to herself, she wished there was some way that she could help him. But it appeared that she could only encourage him. Finishing up her bowl of cereal, she started to get ready for her shift at the diner. 

\----

Arriving at Lah’mu, Jyn felt that nothing could make her feel worse. 

She was wrong. 

At a quarter after one, the loathed Mr. Tarkin walked into the diner. Rumor was, Tarkin was the former employer of Orson Krennic and that Tarkin had fired Krennic over incompetence. Mr. Tarkin rarely came in, but when he did, every employee became somber versions of themselves. Even Shara, who was the most pleasant person Jyn had ever known (until meeting Bodhi) became irritable. Jyn had the good fortune of never having served Tarkin before. 

Looking at his sullen, sinking dark eyes, however, made Jyn feel uneasy. Luckily for her, and unluckily for Cara, Jyn didn’t have to serve him. Jyn made the rounds to her other tables and stayed away from where Mr. Tarkin sat glaring at everyone that passed by him. Walking into the server aisle, however, Jyn was surprised when Krennic greeted her with a big, cheshire smile. It alarmed her. 

“Aw, Jyn! How are you dear girl?” Jyn eyed him carefully. Yeah, he wanted something. And if Krennic wanted something, it couldn’t be something good.

Bypassing him to get to the soda fountain, Jyn bluntly asked, “What do you want Krennic?”

“There is no need for rudeness, Jyn.” Jyn bit her tongue but rolled her eyes. She really wasn’t in the mood for whatever Krennic had to say. She decided it was better to ignore him then engage him. 

Dropping the nice persona, Krennic spat, “Fine. You need to serve table 59.” Jyn snorted. 

“In case you forgot, that’s Cara’s section.” Now Krennic rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I’m well aware. But Cara can’t serve the guest.”

“She’s a perfectly capable waitress. I’m not taking the table.”

“You misunderstand, Jyn - as you always do. I’m not asking you. I’m telling you. Need I remind you, who pays you?” Jyn glared. It was days like this that she thought if she didn’t need this job, she’d quit. Preferably after punching Krennic in the face. 

Jyn walked out of the server aisle in retaliation. When Jyn looked at table 59, however, Jyn visibly scowled. ‘I should have known.’

She walked to the table, and before she could even greet Mr. Tarkin, he looked her up and down and uttered, ‘You’ll do. Bring me a glass, _a clean glass,_ of tepid water with four _small_ lemon wedges.” Jyn blinked repeatedly. She turned around and walked back into the server aisle. 

She found Cara laughing with Din. When Cara saw Jyn, however, she had the decency to look sheepishly at Jyn. 

“I’m sorry, Jyn.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re serving Tarkin now, right?”

Din interrupted, “Shit, Cara, you didn’t tell me he was here.” Cara shrugged her shoulders at Din sympathetically.

Ignoring him, Jyn asked, “Yeah, and why is that exactly?”

Cara smirked at her, “He hates me. Not as much as Shara, mind you.” 

Shara, who had just walked by, curiously asked, “Who hates me?” She was grinning broadly, as if to say that nobody could possibly hate her.

Arms crossed, Cara smugly answered, “Tarkin.”

The grin fell off Shara’s face. “Tarkin? Oh yeah! He definitely hates me more than Cara.”

Jyn arched a brow, “Seriously?”

“Yep.”

Cara asked, “Did Krennic ask you to take the table?”

“Yeah.”

“Figures. Tarkin only likes Phasma and hates the rest of us.”

Shara agreed, “He is the worst! The last time I served him, he left me a dollar.”

Jyn sighed, “Great.” 

Cara patted her on the shoulder and Shara wished her good luck. She found herself suddenly in a very very _very_ bad mood. Jyn grabbed four large lemon wedges. 

“Jyn?” She looked up.

Din spoke, “He’s going to try and order some fancy shit that’s not on our menu - please don’t let him.”

Jyn gave a crooked smile, “Come on Djarin, what kind of waitress do you take me for?” She heard a gruff laugh as she walked away with the large lemon wedges.

\----

Jyn was glad that she had brought her gym bag with her to Lah’mu - she really needed to punch something. Walking into Whill’s Gym, Jyn instantly felt more calm. She was still pissed off, but she also knew she was in a good place. She didn’t see Baze or Chirrut, but she assumed one of them was there. She signed in and put her bag in the locker room. She forgoed running and stretching and immediately found a free punching bag. She imagined the faces of Krennic and Tarkin as she punched and kicked the bag until she was so exhausted that she had to lean on the punching bag for support. 

When she walked out of the locker room, she saw Chirrut and smiled broadly. He must have sensed her because he turned his head, grinned happily and remarked, “Aw, Jyn! Hello!”

“Hi Chirrut. How are you today?”

“Good, good. But may I ask what’s wrong?”

Jyn gulped. “What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.” He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Jyn sighed. How did he always know…? 

“I had a really bad day at work. That's all.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s stupid. I should just get over it.”

“Nonsense. It’s okay to be upset when one has a bad day! As the saying goes, the leaves rustle on a windy day.” Jyn chuckled. She was going to have to ask him where he came up with all these sayings. They were certainly not ones that she had ever heard before. 

“Thanks Chirrut.”

He bowed his head at her, “You are welcome.” They walked in silence to the front desk. 

“Have you talked to Bodhi recently?”

Chirrut sighed, “Yes, I did, this morning.”

“Yeah? How’s he doing?”

“He’s a nervous wreck. But you probably already knew that,” Baze, who had just heard her question as he walked out of the back office, remarked.

“Hey Baze.”

“Hello little sister.” Jyn blushed. 

“I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better. I just know he’ll pass that damn test.”

Baze replied, “Yes, I quite agree. What Bodhi needs is a distraction.” 

“Yeah, something to let loose - have some fun,” remarked Jyn. Chirrut hummed in thought. 

“You know, we haven’t had a game night in a long time.” Baze groaned. 

“You are only suggesting that because you want to play that incessant game!” 

Chirrut laughed. “Well, of course I do! It’s better to play in a group!”

Jyn asked, “Does Bodhi like board games?” 

Chirrut answered, “Oh, my, yes!”

“No, you like board games. Bodhi actually prefers card games.”

“Really?"

“Oh, yeah.”

“What’s his favorite card game?”

“Sabacc, I think.”

“Oh, I’ve never played before.” The bell on the door rang, and Baze excused himself to help the newly arrived guest. 

“It’s an intriguing card game, to say the least,” Chirrut remarked. 

Jyn was surprised. “You’ve played before?”

“I have. We have a braille card deck at home.”

“Oh, right…” Jyn felt embarrassed, but Chirrut didn’t seem to mind. 

“Chirrut, do you know where I put the new contact information forms?”

“I do. They should be in the cabinet in the back.”

“They aren’t.”

“Hmmm… Excuse me, Jyn.” Chirrut walked away to help Baze. But an idea was already forming in Jyn’s mind. 

\----

**Jyn: Is Bodhi’s favorite card game sabacc?**

**Cassian: Yeah, I guess so. Um, why?**

**Jyn: I was talking with Baze and Chirrut today and they mentioned he liked playing. I was thinking Bodhi could use a distraction from worrying about his test and thought that maybe a**

**Jyn: game night would be fun.**

**Cassian: That would be fun. I can’t remember the last time we all played sabacc.**

**Jyn: Do you still know how to play?**

**Cassian: Of course I do.**

Jyn stared at her phone screen and bit her lip.

**Jyn: I’ve never played before. Do you think you could teach me?**

Jyn’s thumb hovered over the send button. Would he think she was flirting with him? Was she flirting with him? Pppfffttt, no! 

_Maybe a little_. She hit send before she lost her nerve. He didn’t respond right away and Jyn grew mortifyingly anxious. 

**Cassian: Yeah. Of course, I could.**

Jyn smiled at her phone. She had the urge to call Cassian and tell him about her shitty day at work; how Tarkin had attempted to make her run back and forth for various things, how he had literally snapped his fingers at her to get her attention, how he left her a fucking penny on the table because she told him off after he snapped his fingers at her like she was a dog, how Krennic comped his entire check. But she fought the urge because she didn’t want to bother him. But the desire to tell him about her day was strong.

\----

Since Jyn initiated the idea of having game night, she was to play host. Everyone agreed that Friday night would be the best time for their “party.” Bodhi was unaware that game night was inspired by him, but he was nonetheless enthusiastic about it. 

And Cassian had promised to arrive early, so that he could teach Jyn how to play sabacc. She had suggested that he just explain the game to her over the phone, but Cassian said it would be easier to understand if she could see the cards in front of her. Jyn accepted his offer. 

Luckily, Jyn had Friday off. So on Friday morning, she cleaned and cleaned. She didn’t want the apartment to be out of place. She felt a little self conscious because it was a small apartment, but she was also excited to have everyone over. 

First, she cleaned up her kitchen. Then she proceeded to clean her living room. Jyn even cleaned her bedroom, though why anyone would go into her room, was beyond her. She saved her bathroom for last, however. She definitely was not looking forward to cleaning it. But to be fair, it wasn’t in that bad of shape. After a few hours of deep cleaning her apartment, she took a bus ride to Jabba’s market. She bought an assortment of snacks and beverages: chips, pretzels, cheese and crackers, soda and beer. Jyn knew that she was probably overbuying. It was only going to be six people, after all. But she wanted to make sure there was something for everyone. Plus, since they had invited her to their Christmas, she wanted to return the favor by indulging them. 

When she got home and put away the groceries, she realized that she didn’t have enough chairs at her table. Looking at the time on her phone, she decided to bite the bullet and walked over to her neighbor, Ms. Nu’s, apartment. Ms. Nu was always very kind to Jyn and thought that perhaps she'd be willing to lend her a couple of chairs. 

“I know it’s a strange question, but uh…”

“Nonsense, dear. You have company coming?”

"Uh, yeah. I do. But we won’t be loud, I promise.”

“Oh nonsense. I’ve never seen you bring friends around. Or a lover, I daresay.”

“Um…”

“Come inside! Come inside!” Ms. Nu let her take two dining room chairs and told Jyn she could bring them back to her in the morning. After delivering the two chairs into her own apartment, Jyn thanked Ms. Nu, again. 

“Of course, of course! Have fun tonight, dear! You are so young!”

“Um… yeah. Thank-you, again!” Jyn couldn’t have walked away more quickly. She looked at the time, Cassian would be there in an hour. She quickly showered and dressed. Everything was ready. Now, all she had to do was wait for Cassian to arrive. That brought a mixture of excitement and nervousness. ‘Shut up, Jyn.’ 

At a quarter to five, she heard a knock on her door. She briskly walked to the door, closed her eyes to collect herself and opened the door. She was being stupid. Cassian was just a friend. 

“Hey Cassian.” 

“Hi Jyn.” He was bundled up in a blue coat and his gloved fingers was holding a bag that appeared to be quite heavy. 

“Uh, come on in!” She moved to the side to let him in and he walked forward, gratefully. 

She chuckled nervously, “You can put your coat over one of the chairs here.”

“Alright, thanks. Uh, where can I put this though?” He was indicating the bag in his hand.

“Well, what is it?”

“They’re pennies.”

Jyn laughed. “Why in the hell did you bring a bag of pennies?”

“To teach you how to play sabacc.” He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; as if this was a regular occurrence.

“You need pennies to play sabacc?” 

Cassian chuckled, "Well, no. But sabacc is a betting game and I figured that if I’m going to teach you how to play, we should use something tangible to place our bets. That way you really get how the game works.”

“Oh, right. Of course. Um... how much is usually used in, uh, a real game of sabacc?”

Cassian placed the bag of pennies on the kitchen table. “It depends on the players. But the professional players can bet with hundreds of dollars.”

“So, it’s a real high stakes kind of game.” He began to unzip his jacket, which Jyn realized looked really very fluffy.

“It can be, yeah. Especially if you are playing with Kay.”

“Really?” 

“Oh, yeah. Unfortunately for us, he has an eidetic memory.”

“Shit, really?”

“Yep.”

Jyn crossed her arms. “So he always wins, huh?” Cassian gave her an “are you kidding me?” look.

“Nope. He either gets bored of playing and quits mid-game or we all gang up on him and confuse him from playing a good hand. Especially, if he’s being particularly snarky.” Jyn snorted. Cassian gave her a half smile at hearing it. Jyn turned her head away, so he wouldn’t see a new blush forming. ‘Damnit!’ 

“That works?” 

With a smug look on his face, he said, “By now, we’re Kay experts.” Jyn smiled at him and burst out laughing. Cassian looked oddly pleased, she thought. 

Cassian clapped his hands together, “So! Should we get started?” 

Jyn nodded her head, “Sure, yeah.”

They took a seat at Jyn’s kitchen table and Cassian began to shuffle a deck of cards. Jyn watched him absentmindedly. 

“Each player begins with two cards.”

“Wha- only two cards?” Cassian smiled as he nodded his head. 

“Mmmhmm.”

“Ok…” Cassian chuckled at Jyn’s obvious disbelief that a card game started with each player starting with only two cards. 

“Anyway, the objective is to have your cards equal to twenty-three or to be the one closest to twenty-three. But nothing over twenty-three.”

“Alright, sounds straightforward enough.” 

“Yeah, it more or less is.” Cassian continued to explain the different hands that could be used to win the game, how to place a bet, what each card represented, and so on. Jyn quickly discovered that sabacc had some very complicated strategies. She had a bad feeling about this. 

When he was done explaining the basics of the game, Cassian dumped the pennies out of the bag and split them between himself and Jyn. It was time for a practice game. It may only be a practice game, but Jyn was competitive and she wanted to win. It turned out, however, that Cassian forgot to mention that he was a pretty decent player and he beat her repeatedly. Jyn was not amused and she scowled at him. But this only made Cassian laugh. Jyn needed a new strategy. She wondered if Cassian could be distracted like Kay…

“So, you’re a pretty good player for someone that hasn’t played in a while.”

He grinned smugly, “Why, thank-you Jyn.”

“Eh, that was more an observation then an actual compliment.”

“That’s not what it sounded like. I’m betting ten pennies.”

“Oh! A big time gambler.”

“Don’t stall Erso, it’s not becoming of a sabacc player.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I see your ten pennies. And I raise you two pennies,” Cassian laughed - the gall of him!

“Now who’s the big time gambler?”

“Oh, shut up.” Cassian only continued to chortle. 

They each took a new card from the pile on the table. As Cassian looked at his cards and reorganized them, Jyn asked, “So did Bodhi teach you how to play sabacc?”

Cassian looked up at her, “What?”

“Just was wondering where’d you learn how to be a big gambler, is all.”

“Oh. No. Bodhi didn’t teach me how to play.”

“Oh,” She paused. “I’m betting twenty pennies and I stand.”

Cassian raised his eyebrow, “I see your twenty pennies, raise you forty and I’m trading one card.” Jyn gulped. Was he attempting to pull a bluff? 

“So, where’d you learn how to play this stupid game?”

“You only think it’s stupid because I’ve beat you four times in a row, now.”

Jyn waved him off with her hand as he traded one of his cards for a card in the deck.

“No, but seriously, where’d you learn how to play?”

“Why’s it matter?”

“You learned from Kay, didn’t you?”

Cassian, who was looking at his cards, whipped his head up to look at her incredulously, “You think I learned how to play from Kay, not the other way around? Really?" He seemed distracted - good.

“I mean, it’s only logical.”

Cassian shook his head at her, “No, it’s not even remotely logical.” Jyn only smirked at him and he muttered incoherently at his cards. 

“I’m calling my hand now.” 

“Wait, what? Really?” 

“Yep, I’m calling my hand now. Aren’t you? Or are you too chicken?” Cassian briefly flashed her a skeptical look but covered it quickly with a nod of his head; determined. He laid down his cards first. His cards equaled nineteen. 

“Not a bad hand.”

“No, it’s not.” He sighed. 

Jyn grinned brightly, “But it’s not as good as twenty-one!” Cassian’s mouth dropped open. 

“Wha- How…?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Jyn claimed her pennies as Cassian recollected the playing cards. 

“Not bad, Jyn. Not bad.”

Smugly, Jyn said, “Thank-you.” She got up from her seat. 

“Everybody should be here soon. I should set up all the snacks on the counter.”

“Let me help you.”

“Sure, thanks.” Jyn grabbed the snacks she bought from the cupboard and told Cassain where he could find the plastic bowls to put the snacks in. Standing side by side, he placed the bowls on the kitchen counter as Jyn opened the snack bags and poured them into the respective bowls.

“It was my older brother, actually.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You asked who taught me how to play sabacc. It was my older brother, Félix.”

“Oh. Well, he certainly taught you well.”

Cassian chuckled, “Yeah. Yeah, he did. I was probably ten when he taught me.” Cassian had a far off look of fondness on his face. 

“Really? You were gambling that young?”

Cassian laughed now. “Yeah, but it wasn’t money. Félix always used candy. I had to learn quickly to get the good stuff!” Jyn laughed with him, “Obviously!” Cassian placed a knife near the cheese dip for the crackers.

“So did you get to see him over the holidays?”

Cassian suddenly became quiet. ‘Did I say something wrong?’

“Cassian?”

“Well, kind of... I visited his grave." 

“Oh, Cassian, I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t…”

“It’s fine. You couldn’t have known.” 

“Do you, do you want to talk about it?”

Cassian looked at her and sighed. 

He explained, “It was a few years ago. He was in a bad car accident.” Jyn nodded her head in understanding.

“I’m not great with words, but, uh...”

He interrupted her, awkwardly smiling, “It’s okay. Neither am I.” 

They stood there staring at one another. In his dark brown eyes, Jyn saw his pain. And Jyn suddenly remembered the look Cassian had when they had first visited Luke in the hospital as a group. She had been right, it would seem: Cassian was a man who hated hospitals. Jyn had never met someone that she had felt connected to so easily. Frankly, it scared her. And not just because she had a crush on him and she knew that her betrayal would be realized soon and it would hurt him. But when she looked at him, she knew that there was a part of Cassian Andor that understood her. She wondered, no, _hoped_ , that he saw the same in her eyes. 

A knock on the door interrupted their staring contest. Jyn broke her eye contact with Cassian and went to answer the door.

“Uh, hey guys! Come on in!” As Bodhi walked in, he gave Jyn a hug in greeting. 

“Thanks so much for setting this up Jyn!”

“Yeah, of course! Make yourself at home.”

“Good evening, Jyn!”

“Hi, Chirrut! Baze!” Baze handed Jyn the braille card deck for them to use.

“Jyn Erso,” came Kay’s muffled voice through his scarf.

“Kay Tuesso.” He walked into the apartment and Jyn shut the door. 

\----

Jyn was pissed. She kept losing and Kay kept winning. She scoffed out loud, “You have to be cheating.”

Baze grumbled, “You would think so, but he isn’t.”

“Unbelievable!” 

“I told you, Jyn, Kay has an eidetic memory.” 

“You are not the first person that has insisted that I am cheating, but I assure you, if you just focused on the cards that have been played, you too, would be winning.”

Bodhi said thoughtfully, “Yeah, but sabacc isn’t all strategy - it’s also a game of luck.”

“ _Thanks_ Bodhi.” He laughed and patted her on the shoulder in good spirits.

Cassian asked, “When is the pizza supposed to get here?”

“In approximately fifteen minutes.”

Cassian groaned, “I’m starving!”

“How can you be starving, Cassian? You’ve been eating the pretzels and chips for the last hour.” Cassian gave his best friend a deadly look.

Bodhi asked, “Do you guys want to play another game?”

“Yes!” 

“Why? You’ll only lose again.”

Jyn accused, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Cassian warned, “Jyn…”

“I know, I know. I’m being nice.”

“Would anyone like a refill on their drink?”

“Wait! Chirrut, can you shuffle the deck first? Please?” 

“Of course!”

Cassian yelped, “What? Hey!”

“Oh, please, Chirrut is way better at shuffling the cards then you are, Cassian.”

He scoffed, “That is not true!”

Bodhi laughed, “Actually Cassian, Jyn isn’t wrong…”

Looking dumbfounded, Cassian said, “How can you say that?”

Baze interjected, “We all have our talents, Captain.” 

Chirrut grinned brightly. “Sorry, Captain.” He did not look sorry. 

Cassian quipped, “Yeah. Sure.” When Chirrut was done shuffling the cards, he handed them back to Cassian who looked pleased to be in charge again. 

They continued to play until the pizza arrived. Jyn, who had to fold early, answered the door. She placed the pizza on the counter and watched her friends laugh and bicker with each other over the sabacc game. It made her smile. 

Eventually, Kay did in fact become bored and quit the game but stayed seated to watch the others play. Because of this, Jyn’s odds of winning increased considerably. And by the end of the night, to her surprise and everyone else, she pulled off an Idiot’s Array. She had absolutely no idea how she did it. But she wasn't going to admit that to Kay. 

When it got too late to play anymore, everyone helped to clean up even though Jyn insisted that they didn’t have to because they were her guests. She saw Bohi’s smirk and remembered her own insistence to help on Christmas Eve. 

A cell phone rang. 

Bodhi said, “Cassian, I think that’s your phone.”

“Yeah, it is. Has anyone seen it?”

Baze handed it to Cassian, “Here, you go.”

“Thanks Baze…. Yes, hello?” 

“He’s always misplacing his phone. I keep telling him he should invest in a phone holster.”

Bodhi asked, “Isn’t that out of date though?”

Jyn responded, “Oh yeah. It definitely is.”

“That is irrelevant.”

Jyn rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

“Maybe I should get one Baze.”

“Chirrut, you don’t have a cell phone.”

“I could get one!” Jyn smiled at Chirrut and Baze and chuckled at the mental image of Cassian wearing a phone holster. 

“Thank-you. Yes. Goodbye.”

When he hung up the phone, Jyn said, “Cassian, please tell Kay that- What is it?” Cassian didn’t answer her. He held a surprised look on his face.

Bodhi worriedly asked, “Who was that on the phone?” Cassian looked up at his friends.

“Guys, that was the hospital. Luke…"

All of a sudden he smiled softly, "Luke is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’m mean for ending the chapter there, aren’t I? 
> 
> But I promise I won’t take as long to update the next chapter. I know the direction I want this story to go, so I won’t be going bad and forth on it and it shouldn't take me as long to write.
> 
> We are near the end!


	9. Luke Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn properly meets Luke Skywalker! How is she ever going to explain the mess she's created to the family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all you lovely readers, this is the second to last chapter! As always, I hope you enjoy!

For the first time ever, Jyn Erso called in work, feigning illness. Krennic, of course, did not believe her but he wasn’t allowed to ask her questions. Begrudgingly, he wished her to get well soon. Under different circumstances, Jyn would have been pleased by his clear irritation.

But these were not different circumstances. 

True, Jyn wasn’t actually sick. She did not have a cough, or cold. She didn’t have a flu of any kind. She didn’t even have a headache. But still, Jyn Erso felt sick to her stomach. After two months of pining, she was finally going to properly meet Luke Skywalker. Jyn was relieved that he’d finally woken up. And she was so happy for this family. After Cassian told them that Luke had woken up, the joy on each of their faces was palpable. Hell, Jyn swore she saw tears prickle Baze’s eyes. And she was thrilled! How could she not be? This nice guy who she had admired from afar was finally awake. True, she no longer felt an infatuation towards him, but what did that matter? 

But Luke waking up meant that the consequences of her deception were going to become known. She felt sick to her stomach because she hated herself. She loved this family and she hated herself for the hurt that she was going to inflict on them. A long time ago, she had accepted that she was going to lose them but she knew that they didn’t deserve to have someone like her in their lives. It was better that they knew who she really was - a nobody. _A liar_. She’d bite the bullet and accept that it was time to stop playing pretend. These people weren’t her family. No matter how much she wished they were.

Cassian and Bodhi insisted that they pick her up the following morning so that they could all go see Luke together. Baze and Chirrut planned to follow the four in a separate car. But Jyn declined the offer - though it was a tempting one. It was time to cut ties with them. 

When Jyn arrived at the hospital the next morning, she was greeted by the sight of Kay holding a vase of purple, pink and yellow flowers. He looked very uncomfortable and out of place. She could not help the laugh that came out of her mouth. Kay was not as easily amused. 

“I do not see what is so funny. It is customary to bring flowers to a loved one who is in the hospital and I’ve been made aware that the colors are a pleasing assortment and will brighten up his hospital room.” 

Jyn noted that as he spoke quickly, he also fidgeted from one leg to the other. Almost as if he was nervous. Jyn smiled slightly, remembering Cassian implying that Kay was a loyal friend. Maybe Kay wasn’t so bad after all. 

She patted Kay awkwardly on the shoulder, “They’re lovely flowers, Kay. He’ll really appreciate it.” 

He stared at her and blinked three times. He nodded his head distractedly, looked down and uttered, “You're behavior, Jyn Erso, is continually unexpected.” 

He walked away to join the others who were finishing up paperwork at the front desk. After initial greetings, they walked to room 2187. Jyn kept her clenched hands in her coat pockets, her nerves unbearable. When they arrived at Luke’s room, the door was partially closed, so Bodhi knocked on it. A faint, “Come in,” was heard. Bodhi grinned broadly at all of them and excitedly pushed open the door.

“Luke!”

“Hey man!”

“Young Skywalker - it’s good to see you awake!”

“Hello Luke.”

And there he was. Luke Skywalker. Eyes open and smiling at Bodhi, Cassian, Kay, Baze and Chirrut. 

In a sleepy hoarse voice, Luke spoke, “Hey guys.” But she could tell that he was pleased to see his roommates and neighbors. 

“It’s good to finally see you awake, man!”

Luke chuckled, “It’s good to be awake. But you know, I still feel tired. It’s weird.”

“This actually is not surprising. The human body often feels drained after having an extended amount of sleep. I would venture to say that you are not actually physically tired, but solely mentally exhausted.”

“Er, right… Of course. Thanks, Kay.” 

Jyn stood silent, watching the happy reunion. She didn’t know what to say. How to begin to explain. So, she allowed herself to become a part of the background. She didn’t care that it would look odd to everyone. Eventually, however, Luke took notice of her. 

“Uh, hi? Guys, who is this?” Jyn felt all eyes on her. In particular, she felt Cassian’s gaze linger on her. But she wouldn’t look at him, or anybody. She just stared at Luke, trying to find the words. 

She settled on her name. “I’m Jyn.” She gritted her teeth. 

Luke slowly said, “Jyn…” He looked like he was trying to remember who she was.

“I…”

Bodhi interrupted, “What do you mean, who is she? Dude! She’s your girlfriend! It’s Jyn!” 

Luke looked more confused, “My girlfriend?”

Kay spoke, “Yes. Don’t you recollect her?” 

“Well... no,” his eyes scrunched together in confusion and turned to face Jyn, “I’m really sorry,” he said awkwardly. 

“Uh, well, actually…”

Baze declared, “Well, shit. He has amnesia. Where is that damned doctor at? Does he know about this?!”

“Baze, calm down.”

“How can I be calm? The kid’s got amnesia! I’m going to find that blasted, no-good, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch myself!” Baze stormed out of the room. 

Chirrut sighed. “I’ll follow him. So full of passion, that man is. Luke, I’m very glad you are awake. Do not fear, all will be alright.” He patted Jyn on the shoulder and bowed out of the room to follow his husband. 

Cassian asked, “Amnesia? I thought Doctor Draven did a CAT Scan…?”

“Maybe it’s only partial amnesia?” inquired Bodhi. 

“This is undoubtedly Lacunar Amnesia. This means that a specific event or person has been seemingly forgotten. There is a gap in one’s memory, if you will. Since Luke and Jyn have only been dating for two months, these are the freshest memories in his mind, making them the memories Luke would more likely have forgotten. No offense, Jyn. 

“We’ve been dating for two months?”

Now was the time. Jyn summoned up her courage and said, “Uh, well, actually the…”

But then Doctor Draven walked in, followed by an angry Baze and calm Chirrut, and asked Luke questions about what Luke remembered. They were all asked to leave the room so that Luke could be examined once more. 

Jyn wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She needed to get out. Disappear. But she couldn’t. Not really. 

Hoping it wouldn’t look too weird, she mumbled, “I’m going to get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria.” Seeing Bodhi’s empathetic face just made her feel all the more worse. 

She began her trek to the cafeteria when she heard Chirrut say, “I’ll come with you.” 

Though she didn’t want any company, she was grateful it was him and not someone else. For the majority of their walk, they walked in silence. When they walked into the elevator, finally, Chirrut spoke. 

“It is fantastic that young Luke is finally awake.”

“It is,” Jyn agreed, “but we both know he doesn’t have amnesia.”

“Lacunar amnesia.”

“Yeah… that.” Jyn sighed. 

“Any suggestions on how I should tell everyone that I’m a fraud?” Chirrut stared at her with his unseeing eyes, confusion written all over his face. 

“Why are you calling yourself a fraud?” 

Jyn looked at him incredulously, “Because I’ve been lying to you all for two weeks? Chirrut, I’m not Luke’s girlfriend! You know this already!”

“Aw, yes. That is true. But this does not make you a fraud.”

“No offense, Chirrut, but I’m pretty sure I’m the definition of fraud.”

“Jyn Erso, you are too hard on yourself. Yes, you may not have corrected us on our assumption of the nature of yours and Luke’s relationship, but you have not lied about your character. You are kind. You are good. Your concern for Bodhi Rook was not a lie. Nor was your support for Baze when you joined his gym. You did not have to do that - you had no need for it, despite your interest in the boxing rings and there are other facilities you could have gone to. And do not forget your willingness to not belittle Kay in his more challenging moments. I told you once, that I sensed your path is clear, and I stand by that statement.” 

“I don’t see how any of that is relevant. I’m still...”

“JYN!” 

Jyn, who had not been looking at Chirrut, suddenly snapped her attention to him when she heard his authoritative tone. 

“You have become a part of our family. There is no changing that. Have trust in your family.” Jyn was silent, not knowing how to respond. She stared at the closed elevator doors until she heard the ding go off and the door opened. 

Walking away, Jyn finally responded, “Chirrut, you guys don’t want me for a family.”

\----

After getting coffee from the cafeteria, Jyn and Chirrut found that the others were not in the waiting area as was expected. Nurse Mon saw them, and told them that they were allowed back into Luke’s room and that was where the rest of the group was at. Chirrut and Jyn walked side by side back to room 2187. When the room was in sight, however, Jyn looked into the now open door from across the hallway. She saw Bodhi laughing, Kay speaking, undoubtedly telling some absurd fact, Baze squinting, trying to follow along with Kay’s words, Luke grinning broadly and Cassian smiling softly at his friends - his family. When Jyn looked into the hospital room, from a distance, she suddenly felt paralyzed. She stopped walking.

Chirrut, who sensed her stopping, asked, “Jyn?”

“I need a minute Chirrut.” 

He sighed in response, “Alright, Jyn.” He continued to walk into the room and Jyn leaned on the wall, closing her eyes, trying to not hyperventilate. Her attempts at trying to stay calm was not as successful as she wanted. Jyn felt her heart rate accelerate and didn’t know what to do. Jyn never considered herself a coward, but now, in this moment, she felt every bit like one. It was not a good feeling. ‘What am I doing?’ 

“Hey, you okay?” Jyn opened her eyes, but it was unnecessary. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. 

It was Cassian. _Of course_ it was Cassian.

She stared at him a moment, taking in his concerned face. 

“No. I’m not.”

He whispered, “Oh, Jyn.” She felt like crying. She bowed her head and rubbed her eyes.

“It’ll be okay, Jyn. Luke, well, he’ll come around. You know him.”

Absentmindedly, she snorted.

“I know this is tough now, but it’ll get better. You’ll see.”

“It won’t.” He looked confused, an unspoken question on his face: How could you possibly know that?

“I mean… Cassian. Cassian, he doesn’t even know me,” she pushed herself off the wall, “I don’t even know how to start this,” Jyn started making short back and forth paces, “I mean, you don’t even know. I’m not who he thinks I am. I’m not who _you_ think I am,” she started rubbing the side of her head, “Chirrut is wrong. I’m not good. I’m not anything. This… I’ve made the worst mistake,” she started rapidly moving her arms, “I fucked up, Cassian. I fucked everything up. And now I’ll never… We…”

“Hey! Hey, Jyn! Jyn!” Cassian grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him but she couldn’t, “Calm down, please. Hey, Hey…” His voice sounded soft, caring. When she tried to pull away and walk away, however, he grabbed her hand. She paused. 

“Look at me, please?” Jyn slowly lifted her head to be eye level with him. There was a combination of warmth and intensity in his dark chestnut colored eyes. She loved his eyes - she was transfixed by his stare. He was still holding her hand as he leaned his whole body into her personal space, his head bent to be eye level with her. Jyn realized not only how close they now stood by one another, but just how much taller than her, he was. It made her feel dizzy. Jyn held her breath, but didn’t look away. She felt her heart rate accelerate again. 

“Jyn, you are an incredible person. I’m so glad that I met you - that I’ve gotten to know you. I just wish that I had met you sooner,” he sighed, “ I think you're an amazing woman. Don’t doubt that, please? I really like you... I mean, well, we all do, of course. Obviously,” he babbled nervously, “And Luke… well, Luke will come around. But, you have Bodhi and Baze, Chirrut and Kay. And,” he swallowed, “and you have me too. Don’t sell yourself short because you’re pretty damn important to all of us.” 

Jyn didn’t know what to say in response. Her instinct told her to say something sarcastic, shrug off his flattery, or just walk away. But she stood rooted to the spot, speechless, watching Cassian watching her, and he was still holding her hand.

“You’re holding my hand.”

Cassian looked down at their clasped hands, and slowly let go, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I… I didn’t mind it.”

Cassian, who hadn’t moved from her personal space, looked down at the floor, and solemnly said, “We should probably join the others now.” He stepped away from her and quickly walked away, leaving Jyn to stare at his retreating form. 

When Jyn eventually walked back into Luke’s room, she was surprised that Luke greeted her.

“Uh, hey, Jyn.”

“Um, hi.” It was, of course, awkward. And Jyn knew that everybody could feel the awkward tension too. 

“So, everybody tells me you saved my life.”

Jyn gave an unconvinced half grin, “I just called the paramedics. I didn’t do anything that somebody else wouldn’t have done.” Luke smiled. 

“No, I guess not, but it sounds like you scared off those two thugs.”

Bodhi said, “Hell yeah, she did. She ran towards the muggers! I'm still in awe of that.” Baze muttered in agreement but Jyn noticed Cassian, smiling at her with what appeared to be fondness. 

Now Jyn shrugged, “It was nothing, really.”

“Well, regardless, I appreciate it Jyn. Truly. Thank you for being there.”

“Well, my shift had just ended, so…” Luke snorted.

“You’re funny. Cassian said you were funny.”

Jyn looked over at Cassian, “He did?”

“Don’t let that go to your head Erso.” 

Grinning cheekily at him, “Wouldn’t dream of it... Captain.”

Looking up at the ceiling, he groaned. When he turned back to look at her, however, he didn't look annoyed, embarrassed, or even irritated. Jyn couldn't quite name what his gaze held. In all the right ways, she was overwhelmed by his gaze. Not for the first time, she wondered what he was thinking. They stood there, staring at one another. It was apparent that everyone else was confused by this when Bodhi cleared his throat, interrupting their stare-off. Jyn flushed with embarrassment and looked back at Luke, who seemed taken aback. 

“Anyway, um… Listen guys, I have something I need to tell you all…”

“Wait, Jyn. I’m... I'm sorry that I don’t remember our relationship. Or that I don’t exactly remember you in general… Though, you do look vaguely familiar… Uh, anyway, everyone says that you are this awesome person, and well, I imagine you must be since you’re my girlfriend. But, uh, I don’t remember being your boyfriend, but I would like too.” Jyn blinked at him.

Baze asked, “Uh, do you two want a little privacy?”

Luke paled with his own embarrassment, “Oh, yeah. Heh - sorry guys.”

Before anyone was able to walk out of the room, Jyn said, “No.”

Bodhi asked, “No?” Jyn ignored him.

“You can’t be my boyfriend anymore.”

“Uh… why not?” The awkward tension intensified. She could feel all eyes on her.

Kay interjected, “Isn’t it obvious?” Now, all eyes were on Kay as he spoke:

“Jyn has discovered that Cassian has feelings for her and she does not wish to come in between their friendship.”

“KAY! We talked about this!”

Luke looked betrayed, “What…? Cassian, you…?” Cassian groaned.

“Yeah...” he sighed, “I’m sorry but I, well... it’s true.” Jyn felt as dumbfounded as Luke looked. 'He likes me?'

Cassian turned to look sheepishly at her, “Jyn, I’m sorry. But don’t break up with…”

Before she could even think better of it, she blurted, “I like you too.”

With bulging eyes, Bodhi demanded, “What?!”

Cassian looked taken aback, “You do?” Despite his hesitance and clear guilt, he grinned softly. 

Luke stuttered, “But I… And you… Cassian… my… wait... what?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But this… Yes, I like Cassian. But, um… you see, that’s not why I can’t be your girlfriend. I was, well, I was never... your girlfriend in the first place.”

The room went quiet. 

Baze asked, “What do you mean?” Bodhi shook his head in confusion.

Cassian said, “Jyn…”

But Jyn soldiered on with what she knew she should have said a long time ago, “I did see Luke getting mugged, and I did run towards the muggers, and I did call the paramedics. But Luke and I, well, before today, I had never actually properly spoken to him before - I’d only ever seen him at the diner; except for once when I served him. That day, when we got to the hospital, everything happened all at once. Everyone was assuming that I was his fiancé and then his girlfriend and by the time I realized that’s who you all thought I was, I felt too awkward… nervous… to tell you that I wasn’t. You guys called me family and you didn’t even know me and then you treated me like I was a part of your family and I just… I missed it.”

Kay asked, “Missed what?”

“Being in a family. Feeling like I was home. I’ve been alone for a long time now and all of you became so important to me. You can’t even begin to know what you all mean to me. Eventually, I just didn’t tell you guys the truth because I wanted to hold on to all of you guys for a little while longer because I knew that I couldn’t keep you,” Jyn walked backwards to the door, “Luke, I'm really happy that you're finally awake. Really, I am. You worried all of us. But I’m sorry. I really am. I’m so... so sorry.”

Jyn ran out the door and did not stop. 


	10. How It Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Jyn up to after the confession? She's missing everybody, of course.

A day after the confession, as Jyn walked into Lah’mu Diner, Jyn felt like a different person. Even though she wasn’t; she was still just Jyn Erso. But she felt different and she suspected that it was because, once again, she was on her own. Even though she felt guilty and equally sad about the “Luke situation”, Jyn also felt oddly relieved that the truth had finally been told. 

Luke’s family were undoubtedly angry with her (she remembers their bewildered faces) but she knew that with time, they would forget about her. She just hoped that they’d have an easier time at it then herself. Although, if Jyn was being honest, she knew that she was never going to be able to forget them. She shook her head as memories of Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut, Kay and Cassian ran around in her head. And she pointedly ignored the memory of Cassian holding her hand and telling her he liked her and her heart ached for what could have been. She sighed as she pushed open the entrance of the diner. 

Jyn may have felt different but the hustle and bustle of Lah’mu, was definitely not different. Normally she’d feel annoyed, but today, it was a much needed distraction. Jyn tried to just disappear into her work and it worked until Shara arrived at one. 

“Hey Jyn!” 

“Hey,” Jyn replied. To Jyn’s credit, she tried to not sound miserable. Shara, however, was the type of person that could read people accurately, despite the greatest of brave faces. And Jyn was her friend, so Shara just _knew_. 

“What’s wrong?”

Distractedly cutting extra lemons, Jyn denied, “Nothing.”

“Oh, come on! You don’t honestly expect me to believe that bullshit, do you?”

Jyn closed her eyes and said, “I’m fine Shara.”

Shara looked at Jyn and Jyn looked directly at Shara in what could best be described as defiance. Shara knew that if Jyn wanted to talk, she would. There was a time to pester Jyn for answers and there was a time not to. Looking at Jyn, Shara knew that it was one of the times not to. Even though it bothered Shara because she knew something was very wrong (and she guessed it had to do with a certain comatose individual). 

“Alright, if you say so. But I’m here if you want to talk. You know that, right?” Jyn nodded her head in confirmation but didn’t say anything further. 

As Shara turned to walk away, Jyn said, “Hey, Shara?”

Shara turned around to face Jyn once more, and Jyn uttered a small, “Thanks.” 

Her friend smiled at her softly, “Your welcome, Jyn.” 

\----

Three days after the confession, Jyn sat on her couch mindlessly watching T.V., when a commercial caught her attention. It was for Navarro University. Navarro was probably an hour away, Jyn thought. She contemplated moving away once more. Nothing was keeping her here. And now this town just reminded her of a certain family who lived on Yavin Street. Jyn wrote down the number for the University. ‘Maybe I should seriously start looking into going back to school.’ She hummed at the possibility, and then sighed because thinking about school made her think about how Chirrut was a retired Professor, how Bodhi met Luke and how Cassian and Kay became best friends. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of her couch and eventually fell asleep. 

\----

Five days after the confession, Jyn found herself annoyed. The washer and dryer in her apartment building was not working. For a waitress, she thought she should have more change laying around, but no, she didn’t. She checked her apron, coat pockets, pant pockets, purse, underneath her couch cushions, but couldn’t find enough quarters for the laundry mat. She had to do laundry today, it was not an option. Pulling up maps on her phone to look up the nearest laundromat, she found one on Mos Avenue and Eisley Street. Hopefully, she’d be able to make change at the laundromat. 

When her bus arrived at the stop, she looked for the laundromat, Gungan’s Laundry Services. She saw that it was right across the street from The Millennium Falcon. She smiled, because she remembered Bodhi talking about it. She wondered if he and the rest of the gang had checked out the newly opened bar yet. She shook her head at the thought. It was difficult to not think about them. Passing by the entrance, she resisted the urge to look in the window to see if she could see any familiar faces. 

\---- 

A week after the confession, Jyn woke up at six in the morning for her early shift at Lah’mu - and she couldn’t find her shoes. Again! She groaned because even though she wasn’t running late, she knew that if she didn’t find those damn shoes, she was going to run the risk of being late. Not having the energy to tear her apartment apart, she put on her black pair of sneakers and hoped for the best. 

It did not work out for the best. 

Krennic noticed almost immediately that she wasn’t wearing her non-slip work shoes. He almost sent her home, but didn’t because they were already down one waitress and a cook. He threatened that if she slipped and fell, he’d write her up for not being in uniform. As he walked away, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. The morning rush was a killer today. It was such a chaotic morning that Jyn couldn’t even worry if Luke (or any of his family) would ever visit the Diner again. 

After dealing with a particularly demanding and snarky customer, Jyn was so ready to leave by noon. She still had another two hours though. 

Krennic barked, “Jyn! Quit standing around and clean your side-work!” 

“I literally haven’t stopped moving since I got here Krennic!”

“Don’t be smart with me - just get back to work!” If looks could kill, Krennic would have been dead a long time ago. At a side glance, Jyn noticed Phasma smirk behind her glass of water. ‘Typical.’ At half past one, Jyn felt the urge to find Krennic and ask to be cut - something she never did. And she knew he’d probably cut her now because business had finally slowed down. All Jyn wanted to do was be alone and wallow in self pity. And she didn’t care if it made her sound pathetic. 

Tivvik, who had triple seated her three times earlier, came up to her and told her she had table twenty. She openly frowned at him.

“Are you kidding me? That’s a party table! I’m supposed to be cut soon!”

“I’m sorry! But I had to seat you!” Jyn groaned in frustration as Tivvik quickly walked away. ‘Can this day get any worse?’

Jyn grumbled to herself as she walked over to her new party table. She grabbed her serverbook and flipped to a blank piece of paper. She scowled at the paper for as long as she could because she knew if she scowled at the customers and they complained to Krennic, she’d be in trouble again. 

“Hi, welcome to Lah-” Jyn looked up and then swallowed.

Luke Skywalker was smiling shyly at her. Sitting next to him was Bodhi Rook, who was grinning broadly. Kay Tuesso sat next to Bodhi, who looked uncomfortable but, oddly enough, pleased. Chirrut Îmwe, sat across from him and as usual, looked right at her and smiled. Baze Malbus sat next to Chirrut, who smiled warmly at her too. There was an empty seat next to Baze. But Cassian Andor wasn’t there. 

“Uh… hello.”

Bodhi smiled even more, if that was possible, “Hi, Jyn!”

“Um, what are you all doing here?”

Chirrut chuckled, “Why, we are here to see you, of course!” Jyn was speechless. 

Bodhi continued, “We miss you Jyn!” Jyn still couldn’t find the words. 

Kay continued, “And Chirrut explained in better detail as to what happened that first day at the hospital. I cannot believe that deductive reasoning failed me!” Bodhi snorted. 

Baze continued, “And as a group, we tend to interrupt each other,” Baze humphed, “a lot.”

Luke nodded, “And there’s no hard feelings from me. It’s not like I remember any of the past two weeks anyway! No harm done as far as I’m concerned!”

Kay interjected, “Yes, really, we should have known much sooner that something was inaccurate, because, you, Jyn Erso did not act like a typical girlfriend. For instance, you never kissed Luke goodbye or ever held his hand as a sign of comfort.”

Bodhi responded, “What we mean, Jyn-”

“-is that you are our family. We want you in our lives,” interrupted Baze. 

“It’s been a very sad week, you know,” Chirrut informed her. 

Jyn looked at all of them, too astonished for words.

“You… you mean you aren’t all mad at me? For lying to you all this time?”

Bodhi’s smile fell a little, “Well, I mean, at first we were a little mad. But, like Chirrut said, it’s been a sad week - not seeing you or talking to you. And we can’t really stay mad at you when YOU mean a lot to us too.” 

Jyn felt her eyes brim with tears and smiled. She couldn’t believe that they were here; that they didn’t hate her. 

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

Chirrut exclaimed, “Well that’s easy Jyn!” 

Bodhi cried, “Yeah, Jyn - say you’ll stick around!”

“Don’t be so stubborn little sister,” declared Baze.

Kay rolled his eyes, “I suppose you aren’t so bad.” 

And Luke smiled approvingly. 

Jyn was simply touched. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Despite the odds, they had determined that she was one of them. Jyn looked at each of them. Her eyes finally lingered, however, on a still very empty seat. 

“Um, how does, well, what I mean is… Is it okay with…?”

Bodhi smirked at her, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Everyone stopped looking at her and instead now looked behind her. Jyn turned around. 

“Hey, Jyn.”

“Cassian... Hi.” Cassian stood in front of her, smiling at her. He walked closer towards her. 

“So… you’re not Luke’s girlfriend.”

Jyn shook her head, “No.” Cassian nodded his head in thought. 

Hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders, and inching closer towards her still, asked playfully, “Are you anybody’s girlfriend?”

Jyn, with eyes wide and unblinking, shook her head again, and said, “No.” 

Finally, Cassian leaned all the way into Jyn’s personal space, head inclined towards her, and whispered, “Good. Because I really like you Jyn. And well, I was hoping that maybe I could be your boyfriend?”

Jyn arched an eyebrow and asked, “You... want to be... my boyfriend?”

Cassian breathed, “Yeah,” and then chuckled like she had just told an inside joke, “Yeah, I would.”

“You… you don’t even know me.”

He shook his head, “Bullshit, I don’t.”

Shaking her head, Jyn said, “I would make such a terrible girlfriend.”

Cassian snorted, “I’d like to be the judge of that.” 

Jyn gulped, “I really like you too.”

Cassian gave a half smile, “So, is that a yes?”

Jyn smiled, and slowly nodded her head. 

Cassian smiled brightly back at her, “Good.” 

They stood there, staring at one another, an awkwardness in the air. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable awkwardness. The awkwardness was one of being content. Jyn mused to herself that this probably made no sense, but she couldn’t find herself to care. Jyn was happy. Not only had Cassian come back into her life, and wanted her to be in his life - to be her boyfriend, no less - but also, this incredible family _chose_ her. She’d never understand why, but Jyn Erso wasn’t going to second guess it anymore. Because she chose them too. And she was truly happy. 

But not everybody was happy.

“Oh my stars! Are you going to kiss her, or not?”

Jyn startled. She looked behind her to see Shara with her hands on her hips, looking very impatient. 

Bodhi agreed, “Yeah! Come on you guys!” 

Luke laughed and Kay looked anywhere but at Jyn or Cassian. Chirrut gave Baze a knowing look, and Baze just smirked at them. Jyn was mortified. 

She turned to quickly look away from all the prying eyes and refocused on Cassian. Cassian, meanwhile, looking at Jyn and smirking at her. But his smirk melted into a soft smile and Jyn awkwardly breathed out a laugh. But looking into his beautiful brown eyes, Jyn no longer felt embarrassed. Once again, she felt content. A calmness washed over her. Subconsciously, Jyn leaned her head toward Cassian. Cassian noticed, because when she did, he took her face in his hands. His right thumb stroked her cheek, and then his left hand moved to cradle the back of her neck, tilting her head up. He looked into her eyes, and smiled adoringly at her. Jyn couldn’t help that her heart beat fast with an unexpected giddiness. As Jyn closed her eyes, Cassian closed the distance between them, finally kissing her.

Shara, exclaimed, “Finally!” She was dismayed that she had to get back to work, but was happy for Jyn. She couldn’t wait to officially meet this Cassian guy. 

Bodhi (a romantic at heart) sighed in happiness for his two friends; a smile lit his face. 

Chirrut loudly asked, “Is he kissing her yet, Baze?”

Baze, (a closeted romantic) kissed Chirrut’s hand and said, “Yes, you old fool.” Chirrut hummed in happiness. 

Kay patted Luke on the shoulder and asked, “Is it weird to witness your friend and roommate kiss your ex-fake girlfriend?”

Luke shrugged and asked, “Is it weird to witness your best friend and roommate kiss his new girlfriend?”

“Terribly. You have my sympathy Luke.” Luke laughed at his friend and rolled his eyes; a smile tugging on his lips.

But Jyn and Cassian didn’t notice their friends; too focused on one another. 

When they parted, Cassian rested his forehead on Jyn’s and said, “Welcome home.” 

~Epilogue: 6 months later~

As Jyn walked into the Millennium Falcon, she scanned the booths for a familiar face. She began to text Cassian, asking where he and everyone else was sitting. 

Before she sent it however, she heard, “Jyn! Over here!” 

She turned to the familiar voice of Cassian. When she spotted him, she smiled brightly and walked towards him. As she approached, she saw that Chirrut and Baze were at the bar. Kay, staring at his phone, sat across from where Cassian had clearly been sitting before he stood up to get Jyn’s attention. But she didn't see Bodhi or Luke. 

When she got to the booth, Jyn greeted Cassian with a kiss on his lips, “Hey!”

“Hey,” he took a seat at the booth, scooting over in order to give Jyn room to sit down. 

Taking a seat next to Cassian, she said, “Hi, Kay.”

Kay mumbled without looking up from his phone, “Hello, Jyn.” She rolled her eyes at his disregard for her arrival. 

Cassian smirked and nudged her arm, “How’d your test go today?”

Jyn groaned, resting her head on his shoulder, “I am so glad that it’s over!” Cassian chuckled again and kissed the top of her head. 

“Aw, Jyn! Glad you made it!” Jyn lifted her head up. 

“Hey, little sister.”

“Hey, Chirrut! Baze! How are you two?”

Chirrut replied, “We are as well as the water flowing down the river.”

Jyn laughed, “I’m glad to hear it, Chirrut!” He smiled at her as he pulled up a seat to their booth. 

Baze looked around, “Bodhi and Luke still aren’t here yet?”

“Yeah, where are they?” Jyn asked Cassian.

“No, not yet. But he texted a minute ago saying that their Uber had just picked them up. They should be here soon.” 

“Excellent!” replied Chirrut.

Jyn nodded, “So, what do you think she’ll be like?”

Cassian answered, “Probably quiet, like Luke. But full of spirit too.” Baze grunted as he drank from his glass of whiskey. 

“The odds of her being like Luke is 67.89% unlikely,” Kay disagreed. 

Jyn eyed Kay with skepticism, “Why do you say that?”

“Because they are two separate human beings. Likeness often occurs because of being familiar with one another. And they haven’t known each other for very long. So it would stand to reason, that there will be a few similarities between them, but not enough to distinguish that she will share Luke’s main personality traits.”

Cassian rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but Kay, you are forgetting that…”

“Hey guys!” Bodhi walked up to the booth and hugged Baze, Chirrut and Cassian. He high-fived Jyn and waved at Kay, who was looking back down at his phone. 

Chirrut asked, “Where’s Luke?”

Bodhi looked behind himself, puzzled. He laughed, pointed at the entrance, “Oh, they’re still at the door.”

Baze asked, “Is that her?”

“Yep!”

Cassian raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yeah, I know!”

Jyn said, “But they don’t look-” But Cassian squeezed her knee, jerking his head in the direction of Luke and the woman walking to the booth. Jyn, who was ticklish, swatted at Cassian’s chest. He laughed as he rubbed the spot she hit. 

“Hi guys!”

“Hey Luke!”

“How was your flight? Super smooth, right?” Jyn said, winking at Bodhi, who blushed. 

Luke laughed, “It was good, yeah.” He looked to the woman standing beside him, who smiled shyly at the group. 

“Guys, I’d like you to finally meet my twin sister, Leia. Leia, these are my friends Cassian, Jyn, Kay, Baze, Chirrut, and you’ve already met Bodhi.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.”

Chirrut spoke, “Likewise.”

Bodhi squished himself next to Cassian while Luke and Leia pulled up two seats to sit around the booth. Luke proceeded to retell the story of how he found his long lost sister, whom he’d been separated from at birth. Jyn tried to follow the story as best she could, but it was still a wild story to follow. Jyn took three things away from the story: 1) Old Ben Kenobi, the customer that Luke would often sit and eat with when he visited Lah’mu Diner, knew Luke and Leia’s birth parents and helped Luke find Leia. 2) This was why Bodhi and company had thought Luke had been acting odd prior to his assault: he had become obsessed with learning the truth behind his family history - which was extremely complicated. And 3) Leia, who went to school at Alderaan University, all the way across the country, was adopted by Breha and Bail Organa, the latter being Cassian’s boss. 

The group welcomed Leia warmly. And Leia, in turn, seemed to fit right in. She made jokes, laughed, and asked questions. It turned out that both Cassian and Kay were right. While Leia did in fact share Luke's vibrant spirit, she was not quiet. Luke and Leia were both the same but vastly different from one another. Jyn liked Leia immediately. 

Luke excused himself to the bar to find Han, new friend and owner of the Millennium Falcon, intent on introducing him to Leia. Meanwhile, Leia remained seated, and kept the conversation going. 

Noticing Cassian’s arm around Jyn, Leia asked, “Oh! Are you two together?”

Jyn nodded, looking at Cassian, “Six months now.” Cassian nodded his head at Jyn and smiled happily at her. 

Leia cooed, “Aw! So, how did you two meet?”

Jyn and Cassian looked at one another, eyes raised, a smirk on their lips. Bodhi snorted and Chirrut snickered. Leia looked confusedly between Jyn and Cassian. Jyn, however, just smiled knowingly and took a sip from her drink, as she began to tell the story from the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally completed! Yay!
> 
> Thank you to every person that left a comment, kudos, subscribed, or in general, just read this story! I'm a little sad that this story is over, but also excited. 
> 
> I hope that you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


End file.
